Stick to It
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Complete}When Koga's mom dies, he sets himself on a mission to find his dad a new mate. Will he be sucessfull? Rated for violence and language in later chapters, nudity and fluffiness! you have been warned. . .
1. Banned Forever and Permanent Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, or any other charactors used in this story. As for the name of Koga's dad, I own that. I came up with it in science class today cause I was bored. Any other charactors not in the origional manga or television show are mine unless otherwise noted. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One- Banned Forever and Permanent Death.  
  
Koga was five human years when his mother died. The mystery of his life was the reason why his mother was killed. All that the young wolf knew was that the main family of wolf youkai were the enemy. They were the murderers of his mother, along with every other female in Koga's dad's tribe. Gruesome acts of violence changed a tribe of one hundred fifty to thirty members in a matter of hours. The events of that day are as clear now, a year later, as they were when they occurred.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad," Koga sniffled as he wiped the blood from his face. Even watching from the trees drenched him in the warm, sticky liquid. It disgusted him. "Daddy."  
  
He walked up to where his father was. The great leader and father Koga always new was now hunched over a bloody corpse; crying as if nothing else mattered. The only thought that the young youkai had was whether or not his mother would make it.  
  
"Korengo," A booming voice addressed the elder youkai. He looked up, only to be met with cold, emotionless eyes. "You and what remains of your tribe are banned from ever coming back to the main land. Get out, filth." While saying this, Korengo glanced at the survivors, if you could call them that. Their skin was pale from blood loss and shattered bones were evident in the way their appendages and limbs hung loosely. Seeing as to how his job here was done, the Lord of Wolfs turned, his allies instantly by his side, and left the remaining youkai struggling to escape the pool of blood.  
  
Upon seeing his mother's limp, lifeless body cradles in his father's arms, Koga let silent tears stream down his face. The stench of fresh blood engulfed his senses. He had to get out, get away from the depressing scene of men digging holes and cold, dead bodies being dragged into it. The young youkai couldn't stand it.  
  
"Dad," He swallowed audibly, more tears staining his face. "Come on." Koga wasn't sure where he wanted to go. 'Just as long as it's away from here,' he thought.  
  
Korengo nodded slowly and stood, lifting the body with him. He walked a few paces and came to the hole, halfway filled with bodies. Koga's mother was placed as neatly as possible on top of the other female figures. Quickly, the hole was filled with dirt, covering all that remained of the female majority of the tribe. Koga and Korengo turned to face the rest of the tribe, all standing at the edge of the forest, waiting for their leader.  
  
~*~  
  
Koga looked at his father. Korengo had lost much that day, a mate and half of his tribe, his pride severely wounded, and his soul. When his mate died, she took most of his soul with her. He vowed he would never love again. As the other members of the tribe found new females in other tribes as they traveled, Korengo had not once tried to mate with any one. Koga hated his father like this, all sad and depressed. He had to find a mate for his father, be it wolf demon or other wise.  
  
So, Koga had a quest. He had to fulfill it, to make his father happy again, to see the life brought back. Maybe, if he mated, and had another pup, he would be a father all over again. Koga's hope grew and grew. He would find someone to make his father happy. He knew what his father liked, because he, Koga, was just like him. 'This will be difficult, but I will find someone. I promise, Father.'  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: well, that was my first ever solo fan fic chapter. Wad'ja all think? Like? Hate?  
  
Please, tell me what you thought. Flames, I don't care. I can take criticism, and I can give it. *evil smile  
  
Oh, and for those of you who care.which probable is a whole, what, two of you? My best friend has her own fan fics. Her name is PhibbiKitty. I have helped her write parts of her fan fic 'Down the well and back again', so check it out. She would love to hear from you!  
  
Inu Face 


	2. A Promise: Kept Or Broken?

Disclaimer: me own nothing.. except this!!! *pulls out paper * haha!! You weren't expecting this, now were you?? * looks at paper* wait.this says I don't own anything.. How disappointing. *lowers head * thought I could have been more creative, eh? Well, Inu Yasha isn't mine, and neither are any of the characters in the original manga or the show, movie, or anything. I only own and original characters or places I come up with. Like, for example, in this chapter, there is a village. The name and everything is mine. The name I came up with during second hour.  
  
There!!! That was your disclaimer!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! .  
  
PhibbiKitty: Yes, I know it is "good" so you say. Your fanfic plug was all because I wanted people to know that I have done work in the past!! I know, I like my pen name. Inu Faceness.. I wanted it to be Inu Face, but I messed up. kuso..  
  
Alright!! Enough of my babbling!! On with chapter two!!!  
  
~*~ Chapter Two: A Promise: Kept or Broken? ~*~  
  
"I promise, Father."  
  
Koga left the den in the early hours of the morning. The young wolf headed towards the river, next to the village, Hanika. He went there often, for the humans never seemed to mind him. He'd always been nice to them. Koga would fish in the river and play with the children. The adults never found him to be violent in anyway, so they let their kids play around with him.  
  
The huts were built around a center shrine, where the priestess lived. She offered her services to those in need, and help Koga when he was injured hunting near the village. He never interacted much with the adults, other then the ones of some of his playmates and this young woman who lived alone as an herb maker. Since he was young, he didn't understand the adults. He only knew playing, fun, hunting, and.  
  
'Fulfilling promises.' Koga thought as he arrived at the river. He removed his armor, revealing his small, child-like body, and walked in to the water. The wind played on the water and pushed it as a gentile current. 'How can I help?' He thought miserably. 'Ever since we were banned.' Koga caught sight of a school of fish, at least twenty of them. 'The tribe has done well at finding new mates, but Father.' Crouching in the attack position his dad had taught him, he readied himself for the kill.  
  
In a few swift movements of his claws, Koga had killed each fish. Blood stained the water as the fish rose to the surface. He gathered all the fish, hoping it would be enough, combined with leftovers from last nights kill, to feed his tribe. Koga tossed the fish next to his discarded articles of clothing. He stretched out on a rock to dry, lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Dad's not had one female running after him. Do the female youkai not like him?' Koga was completely baffled. Before, and even after Korengo had chosen a mate, he was the one the woman clung to. He was the most attractive demon in the pack of wolves. 'Has the Lord of Wolves bad mouthed Father?' Koga's anger rose at the thought of this. If it were true, then that would mean his dad would never have a youkai mate again!  
  
Skin dry, Koga redressed himself. He picked up the fish and attached them all to a rope for easy transportation. Koga headed toward the village. 'If youkai are out of the question,' he thought, determination written on his face. 'Then there is only one choice.'  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: Muhaha!! I am soo evil!! Cliffy!!! Hehe.. Well, the title was 'A Promise: Kept or Broken' and the reason is that Koga doesn't know if he can keep the promise he made.  
  
Alright, the Inu Yasha gang will show up, but not for a while. I have to get the whole main story going and flowing before I can toss them into the mix. I wish, though, that I could some how tie them in soon..but the way I want the story to go, it just doesn't seem likely.  
  
KUSO!!!  
  
Well, until next time..  
  
Inu Face 


	3. The Proposition of a Life Time

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'. I don't own him, probably never will, although I did buy manga's 5 and 14!! Now I have three including 6, which I have had a while. YAY!!! Own-age!! Yeah, I am weird.I know.  
  
~*~ Chapter Three: The Proposition of a Lifetime ~*~  
  
It was nearly nine o'clock when Koga arrived at Hanika. The fish were thrown casually over his shoulder as he passed though the wooden gates at the entrance. Across from the entrance was a small hut, one surrounded by an herb garden. The hut was small enough for one, and by the smoke billowing out of the top, that one was awake. 'Good,' Koga thought.  
  
Merinch had always been a friend of the wolf. He had gone to her for medicines that his colleagues needed. She had befriended Korengo, although slightly. That fact was what drove Koga to her now. Merinch, sweet and kind as she was, was the first female to be around his father since the banning a year ago. 'She has to be special in some way.' The wolf knocked on the wood beside the door of the hut.  
  
"Come in," a heavenly voice called. Koga stood in the doorway. The light being let in graced her hair, giving the dark brown a lighter shade. Her face was soft and warming, even to the coldest hearts. She was an angel. Her voice was light and carefree; her body slim and weak (as are most humans to demons). Merinch was in her late twenties, but had not witnessed much despair, which made her appear to be in her late teens, early twenties. Her will was strong and mind keen.  
  
Koga smiled, seeing the surprised look that played across her features. Merinch told him to sit and prepared a cup of tea. Koga liked being with her. He didn't care much for tea, but would bear it if it ment that he could talk with her. She was the closest thing to a mother he had. His mission wasn't complete, and if she agreed, then he would be satisfied.  
  
"So, young wolf leader," she said in a cheery voice, knowing he liked the title. "What has your father and yourself been up to? Not too much havoc has been caused because of you, for no rumors have reached my ears." She watched his face as he stared at his glass. He wanted to talk to her about something, she could tell, but what would be so embarrassing that he wouldn't look at her to say it?  
  
"Miss Merinch," he began, gulping audibly as he did so. "How do you feel about Father?"  
  
She had to suppress a giggle as he called her 'Miss Merinch'. "Well, he is kind, and attractive. Your father never teats me wrong, and never abandons me when he is around and I am in danger." She paused here, trying to say what she felt so that a six year old would understand. "He is polite around me and is very good with children." She gave Koga a smile. "All in all, Korengo is a wonderful demon."  
  
Koga blushed and his nerves stood on end as she finished her speech. How was he supposed to ask her? He knew that his father felt something for this human by the way he acted around her. Whenever Korengo would have to retrieve his son, he always held a conversation with this woman. As time passed, Koga noticed even more of this, and his father even started talking about her at the den. 'Father must be in love with her, so there is no harm in me asking her.'  
  
Merinch watched Koga as he struggled for words. Finally, he asked the one thing that had been on his mind for weeks. "Willyoumarrymyfather?" Koga asked so fast it made her head spin.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: MUWHAHAHA!!! Evil cliffy!! Haha!! I am so bad!! Hehe...cliffies are fun to write!!  
  
Well, that's if for now. I didn't get any reviews for that last chapter, so now I am sad!! No flames or anything!! NOTHING!!! Zilch, nada, no reviews!! No one is reading my stories. how disappointing. Am I really that bad of a writer??  
  
Well, if any one is out there reading this, until next time..  
  
Inu Face 


	4. Awaiting Approval

Disclaimer: Alas. again. If you want to know what I own, read previous disclaimers. You will find that I own NOTHING!!!  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: Thank you for the review on the first chappie!! I am glad you.liked it? Yes, it was sad, but the way I see it, the whole world isn't a happy place. In the Segoku-jidai era, there were demons (from Rumiko Takahashi's manga's, I actually highly doubt if there were) and demons killed. Death is never pretty. But I am glad you reviewed! ^_^  
  
PhibbiKitty: Hey, I am glad you like it, too. And thanks for giving my story a plug in your story ^_^! Oh, did I tell you that I turned off the monitor and it attacked me? So, the mouse attacking you reminded me of it. Yay!! *don't ask. *  
  
And now, on with the Fanfic!!  
  
~*~ Chapter Four: Awaiting Approval~*~  
  
"Willyoumarymyfather?"  
  
Merinch stared blankly at Koga, contemplating what he just said. Was he asking or was his father asking? Did Korego actually want to be her husband? So many questions ran through her head. After a few minutes of a very awkward silence, Merinch answered very cautiously.  
  
"Does your father want this, Koga?" She raised her eyes and looked at him. Koga's blue orbs met her green pools. He was so scared that her answer would have been an out right 'no' that he didn't even think about what his father would think. He blushed, thinking of what both adults would say if he had arranged this whole thing and one of them didn't approve.  
  
"I-I-" Koga began. "I came up with this, actually," he finished quietly. He lowered his head, expecting the worse. Instead, he was met with laughter. His head rose and he cocked an eyebrow. Koga was confused. 'What is so funny? This is serious.' He watched her as her giggles died and she looked at him, love and kindness in her eyes.  
  
"Koga-chan," Merinch said, "Do you like me so much to give me the honor of being your mother?" He nodded. " I am surprised and I would love to be, but."  
  
'Oh, Kami!' Koga's eyes widened as she said the last word. After hearing that she would love to be, that fatal word 'but' was like a knife in his back.  
  
"You need to make sure it is what your father wants." 'Is that all?' Koga thought.  
  
His smile came back. "Yes, Miss Merinch! I will go talk to my father right now!" Out he scurried, not wanting to waist any time. He would finally have a mother that he and his father liked! He grabbed his fish from where he left them just outside the door.  
  
'My father will like what I have to tell him!' Koga ran off to the mountains where his pack lived.  
  
~*~  
  
"Father!" Koga called as he passed through the waterfall. "I have food!" He walked through the paths until he came upon his fathers cave. As usual, his dad was creating new maps for future 'adventures,' as Koga liked to call them. He wasn't sure quite how to confront his father with the matter.  
  
"What is it, Koga?" Korengo's booming voice echoed through the room. It was strong, but caring towards his son. Korengo had his armor on: his dragon- scale chest plate rimmed with fur. His hair was cut short, and his fangs were protruding through his lips. His eyes were a solid, dark chocolate color. He looked at his son as he approached.  
  
"Father, I have matters to discuss with you."  
  
~*~ End Chapter ~*~  
  
Inu Face: Sorry!! *dodges bones thrown by wolfs in audience * I didn't want to stop here!! It is after ten and my mom wants me off!! Please forgive me!!!  
  
Inu Face 


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer. do I really need one? Hmm.. Lets think about that one. if I owned Inu Yasha and team, would I waist my time writing fanfics? No, I think not..  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: Thank you for your review! I appreciate it!  
  
No matter what my reviewers say, good, bad, a quick hi, I will always recognize you one bye one.  
  
Now, the next chapter in this 'amazing' fanfic.  
  
Oh, the title of this fanfic is in honor of my dear friend, Rebecca. She talked me into using it, even though it may give wrong ideas about what happens.. oh well. *evil smile *  
  
~*~ Chapter Five: The Talk ~*~  
  
"Father, I have matters to discuss with you."  
  
Korengo watched as his son shifted uncomfortably at the formality of this visit. "Koga," he asked again. "What is it?"  
  
"Uh.um." Koga's face went maroon. How was he supposed to talk his father into marrying a human? Korengo took his silence as a chance to switch to a more comfortable topic for now.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked casually.  
  
"I was in the village, Father. I went to fish and decided to visit Miss Merinch." Slightly confused at the change in topic, the young youkai answered.  
  
"And how is Miss Merinch? Doing well I hope." Korengo's voice seemed to be more cheery and light hearted at the mention of the woman. Koga noticed this, and hoped it meant that he liked her. He let a smile play on his lips.  
  
"Oh, yea! She is doing quite well. Her herbs are growing in fine and she is in good health." Suddenly, Koga could see the love and joy his father felt for this human through the gleam of his eye. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. "Um, Father?" Koga questioned, again growing nervous.  
  
"Yes, son?" Korengo sat and closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. Koga decided to make a bold move and ask him the same question he had asked Merinch earlier that morning.  
  
"What do you think of Miss Merinch?" His father's eyes shot open, staring blankly at him.  
  
"Koga?" a confused demon sat before Koga, and his gaze immediately went to a now fascinating spot on the ground. "Well, I believe she is very honest and kind, mainly accented by her eyes," he spoke, picturing the young human. " She treats you like I do: a son. You seem to like her very much and that promises a friendship between human and youkai. That doesn't happen often. She is actually a very strong willed woman who is well off on her own. But." Again, Koga was thrown for a loop. 'But? Is that an adult's favorite word?'  
  
Seeing the look on his son's face, half disappointment and half anger, he continued. "But what are you getting at? Why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
Koga looked up and absent-mindedly spilled his promise. "I was wondering if you would mind mating with her since you both like each-" Koga cut himself off right there by slapping his hand over his mouth. He turned to run out of the cave, when her father's booming laughter stopped him. Shocked at what he was hearing, he turned right back around, seeing his father in hysterics on his bed.  
  
The small youkai was furious. Merinch and now his own father had laughed at him. So, Koga leaped onto Korengo and started throwing punches, not hard ones but warnings. This attempt just made Korengo laugh harder. He rolled over, knocking his son onto the soft fur.  
  
"No, Koga, I wouldn't mind, but that doesn't mean she wants to." At hearing this, it was Koga's turn to start laughing. He would tell his father about his talk with Merinch and his promise would be fulfilled.  
  
~*~ End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: that was a longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget that reviews are always welcome!!  
  
Inu Face 


	6. Plans and actions

Disclaimer: *hugs Inu Yasha stuffed doll * we will show them all, wont we, Inu? We will be happy together, no? Yes, it will all be good soon. If only I owned you now. *Hugs doll tighter *  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: *laugh * I have no clue why adults always use 'but', that's why I threw that into my story. Yes, Koga had a hard time talking to his father, just like any child would about the subject of marring, or at least I would and I wouldn't really be considered a child anymore since I am 14, but I still see myself as one ^_^. It's ok that you tell me to update soon in every review, I am glad someone cares.  
  
Ok, I couldn't really figure out a way to start this chapter, so I apologize ahead of time if it is bad.  
  
~*~Chapter Six: Plans and Actions~*~  
  
"Father, you may not have to wait as long as you believe," Koga couldn't suppress his eagerness. He was going to tell his father about Merinch. Korengo looked at his son in utter confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about? What would you have up your sleeve that would make my wait shorter?" (A/N: I know that this line prolly wasn't used back then, but kiss my butt!! It's my fanfic!! ^^) Koga was smiling like there was no tomorrow. His father would be pleased to find out that Merinch loved him back. First, Koga wanted to hear his father say the words.  
  
"Do you love her, Father?"  
  
"Koga." Korengo's eyes bulged out of his head. 'Should I tell him how I feel about her?' Smiling at his son, he decided he would without shame. "Yes, I do." Koga brightened at this. His promise was sure to be kept, if he could get them together.  
  
"Alright, Father, you admitted it. Do you want her to love you?" He couldn't believe he was talking to his father like this. How could he remain so calm while talking about a subject so sensitive to youkai: mates. And to his own father!! When Koga realize exactly whom he was speaking to, his face went and decided to invent a new shade of red. Korengo did notice this new shade and had to fight the amusement he found in this situation.  
  
" Is this a difficult thing for you to talk about, Koga?" Korengo asked, still having trouble keeping his laughter hidden. Koga nodded, making his face an even deeper shade. "Then tell me what you are getting at so that I can keep you from the embarrassment."  
  
Korengo's soft eyes made Koga relax slightly. So, Koga told him. He told him about his talk with the human, and her feelings. When his tale was finished, Koga proposed a plan of action. It was still early in the day, so they would enact their plan today.  
  
'This should be easier since all I am doing is planning. Father had better not mess up the human ritual. I explained all I knew to him, and that should be enough.' Koga thought as he walked through the forest next to his wolf leader. 'All that I told him I learned from watching humans the past year. I hope I didn't get anything wrong.'  
  
~*~  
  
Merinch was out in her herb garden. The heat rays from the sun warming her and the gentile breeze kept her at a comfortable temperature. Since her talk with the young wolf youkai, all that filled her mind were thoughts Korengo. His soft voice, the intelligent conversations he held with her. His behavior around her was what got to her the most.  
  
He was a youkai: dangerous and forbidden. She was but a human: week and helpless. Yet, to her surprise, they had befriended one another. He had lost his mate and half of his tribe when they had met. She had lost all of her family in an attack as well. Their connection was almost immediate. Korengo would come and get his son from the village and talk with her as he waited. She loved him, and she knew it. They had been through so much, apart, and the many attacks on Hanika in that one-year had brought them closer.  
  
Her musings were cut short when she saw a tall figure standing in the path to her hut. In his hands were flowers, their petals moving, as was his hair in the wind. His tail was out behind him, revealing his animal heritage at first glance. Merinch couldn't believe she saw him standing there with forget-me-nots in his fist. She stood from her couching position in her garden. They both took steps toward each other.  
  
'Hehe..' Koga all but laughed as he watched his father walk towards the woman he loved. 'I can't believe my plan worked!' He turned from the scene and began to walk through the forest again. This moment wasn't one he wanted to watch. Yes, he did plan this, but he didn't want to sit there and watch his father kiss Merinch. Koga shuddered at the thought.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: All right, as an apology for not updating yesterday, this was and even LONGER chapter, almost two pages!! Chapter 5 was only one and a half. The others were barely over 1. As another apology, I am going to be updating chapter seven right after I post this chapter. Ok, I am not going into details about the mating or wedding or anything, because who wants to hear about two characters that are 'old' mating? I don't!! *shudder * ewe.  
  
Inu Face 


	7. A Few Years Down The Road

Disclaimer: NO!!!! *throws stuffed doll across room * I don't OWN HIM!! *gasp * OH NO!!! *runs over to doll on the ground * what have I done? *picks up doll and begins to nurse him back to life * shh. it's ok, Inu, I didn't mean it. Forgive me!  
  
SEE WHAT THOSE STUPID DISCLAIMERS MADE ME DO TO HIM!!! * cries and rocks Inu until I fall asleep *  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: yes, shudder. grossness!! Your useless thinking has encouraged me to write more!! Don't be ashamed of it! That is your new phrase: 'Update soon.' I will know you as the 'update-ing one'! YAY!! Weirdness!! ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter Seven: A Few Years Down The Road~*~  
  
(A/N: Koga is ten, so this is four years after the last chapter. I realize that through the first part of this chapter, the mystery character is called 'the girl'. Don't worry; you will know who she is by the end of the chapter.)  
  
"Koga-sama!!" a young girl was running through the forest, searching desperately to find the wolf youkai. "Koga-sama!! Where are you??"  
  
High in a tree above where the girl had stopped, leaves rustled. She looked up screaming, "I FOUND YOU!!!" at the top of her lungs. A large crash was on the ground, and she smiled in triumph. When she had decided to scream, she covered her ears, and now, at this crash, her ears were uncovered. Koga began to lift himself up and the young child kneeled down beside him. Laughing, he brushed hair away from his face.  
  
"I told you I would find you. Now, if you don't mind, our terms were official, so hand it over, boy!" Koga smiled at this. Ever since he could remember, she always called him 'boy' or 'Koga-sama.' He sat before her, digging into the front of his armor. Removing his hand, her eyes widened in anticipation. She held out her hands and he placed her property in them.  
  
"There, Sara. And just so that we don't get confused, when we go back to the waterfall, I gave in because you were crying. You never found me, got it?" he glared at the girl, but her soft silver eyes caused his tone to loose all roughness.  
  
"Boy, you will never learn!!" she called out playfully. "I never do as you say!!" And with that, she was gone: running off into the direction of the pack. Realizing she was going to beat him, he ran off after her. His little sister had beaten him home too many times.  
  
~*~  
  
(Koga is now 15, which means Sara is 9.)  
  
The sun beamed down on her through the trees, causing her to sweat terribly. She had been out all day, searching for the perfect spot to think. Sara's footsteps were the only sound, with the exception if her katanas on her back. Her birthday gift from her mother and father: she never left home with out them. Suddenly, the soft sounds of footsteps were heard behind her, her wolf like ears picking them up almost instantly.  
  
"Koga," Sara sighed, "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to not to follow me."  
  
"Damn you and your good hearing. And who said you could start cursing!" Koga landed next to her as he stopped walking. 'I swear, she's gonna be worse then me if the language doesn't ease up.'  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. 'Typical brother reactions.' "I learn from the best, Koga. Now, listen, boy," she referred to him in his nickname. "I was simply walking. I was looking for a place to practice. You want me to practice on you?" Her hopes had suddenly lifted.  
  
Eyeing her katanas, Koga backed away slowly. "Not until you learn some control over those things. I want to keep all that I have." He looked at the disappointment in his eyes. "Don't look at me that way! Anyway, dinner should be done soon, so start back home."  
  
And with that, Koga was gone, and Sara was left to battle no one. So, on she continued until a clearing came into view. For hours she practiced and moves, becoming a master of the weapon because of her quick learning. After some time, she headed back home to her family.  
  
~*~  
  
(Koga is now 20, Sara is 14)  
  
Koga and Sara ran through the woods, racing other members of their pack. Sara was in the lead by a few yards, Koga in second, but the boys who thought they could win were being completely disappointed. Reaching Haniko, The girl raised her arms in utter triumph, knowing that the humiliation of being beaten by a wolf hanyou (A/N: remember, her mother is Merinch and her dad is Koengo), let alone a girl. She couldn't wait to see their faces.  
  
"Way to go, Sis!!" Koga ran up to her and they gave each other a high five, just as the other four boys arrived. Koga and Sara always hung out with the same youkai. (A/N: sorry for the interruptions, but if you know the names of some of Koga's 'clansmen', please tell me them.) Every day, they would race to the village, before going to the clearing Sara had found five years earlier. They always went there and practiced new techniques.  
  
Sara, being a hanyou, always wanted to prove her worth to her pack. She had always felt kind of useless because she wasn't as strong as the youkai. To make herself stronger, the hanyou was always fighting, practicing, anything that would increase her muscles. While the other females were learning how to heal members (A/N: alas, another interruption. ok, I know I am making female youkai out to be kinda weak, but I don't mean it, I am really just comparing females to males.) of the clan and how to defend the waterfall if need be, Sara was out growing up as a little boy, not a young girl. Merinch didn't try and change her. If Sara wanted to be strong to prove herself, her mother wasn't about to argue.  
  
~*~  
  
So that was Sara's life, growing up to be strong and playing rough with the boys. Her life was filled with happiness, adventure, and excitement.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: ALL RIGHT!! 3 PAGES!! I am pumped for the next chapter!! Don't worry, it ain't over yet. I am now going to start writing about what I was going to do in the first place: Sara's life from age 15 and up. I hope it is good, I don't know if it will be or not, but oh well! It's not like you're tied up to a chair and are being forced to read this. *looks out at audience. Angry faces look at me and at the ropes that are keeping them in the chairs. * Um.yeah.  
  
*angry growls coming from youkai in audience *  
  
*nervous laugh *  
  
Inu Face 


	8. Attacked

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own him, *Looks at Inu Yasha puppy doll sitting in bed with bandages all over him * See what owning you is doing to me? If I just had the rights to you, then I wouldn't have to put you through this. You and I would live happily together and I would be able to do what I have always wanted. . .* sighs dreamily *  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: Ah, yes, hello again 'Update-ing One.' You think that hokie-pokie is a funny word too? I thought I was the only one! ^_^ Well, the time changes were only cause I don't think you readers wanted to have three little chapters about her life growing up. I decided to just throw it all into one giant mess and * looks around room * it looks like I succeeded in the mess. That's one big mess. . . Oh, and before I forget, I am going to begin reading your fanfic, 'The Inu Yasha Cast's One Week In Hell' (a free story plug for you!) but, alas, I haven't yet. . . I will though! I promise. Well, then * sits you down in chair and ties you to it * your honor has been fulfilled. * bow *  
  
HieiKitty: Thank you, friend! I am glad you reviewed after so long without doing so. . . * taps foot on ground * Well, thanks anyway, and I would be more then happy to help you with your story. You just need to tell me where you want to go with it.  
  
Foxesinabox: Thanks for your review and hurry up with that third chapter!!  
  
ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS!!! On with the chapter!  
  
"We are the knights who say 'ni!'" -Monty Python and the Holy Grail  
  
~*~ Chapter Eight: Attacked ~*~  
  
Sara walked alone through the strange forest. To most, the night was perfect. A warm, gentile breeze; the moon, full and shining beautifully; and the stars that shone brightly on this cloudless night blanketing the sky. To Sara, however, this night was hell. Alas, this was her one night without her youkai powers. She was full human and to top it all off, her mother had also passed down from the human life something that horrified her: a week of being in heat every month.  
  
"Damn it! Why did my one night without being able to have powers have to fall on a night I was in heat?" she asked aloud, frustrated with the whole ordeal. On nights of a full moon, her skeleton changes to become that of a mere human, so her well fitting armor dint fit. She was instead in a comfortable kimono the people of Haniko had made her. 'I hate being full human! It makes me feel even more useless.'  
  
She walked to the edge of the forest and into a clearing. The moon beamed down on her and showed her new features clearly. Her dark brown hair was replaced by long, flowing blond strands. The once silver eyes were replaced be hazel ones. Instead if her wolf-like ears on her head, he was forced to have less sensitive human ones on the sides of her skull. Her fangs were gone, and her vision was nothing like it was earlier in the day.  
  
'If there are any youkai around,' she thought as her clawless hands grasped both her katanas, 'I'm screwed. Being in heat will draw them to me,' Sara sighed, walking toward the new village that was just beyond the clearing. 'It always does.'  
  
Most everyone and everything were asleep at this time of night, so she decided to wander around until morning. The moon seemed to give and eerie glow of life to the peaceful village, and the feeling didn't cease when she felt she was being watched.  
  
"Damn!" Sara cursed aloud. Even though her hearing wasn't as sharp as it would've been, she could still hear the rustling. She knew she would meet up with one, there was no escaping that. Sara pulled out her katanas and stood, ready for anything.  
  
A large snake youkai approached her, all too quickly for her to react. Fangs ripped through the flesh of her right leg, tearing the muscles that had protected the bone. Sara collapsed, from pain and dizziness, while a small gasp broke through her lips. While the youkai still had its fangs dug deep into her leg, she lifted her arm, stretching and ripping the kimono because of the weight of the snake. With one swift movement, her katana had penetrated its skull. Killed instantly, the youkai's movements stopped.  
  
With all the strength she could gather, Sara lifted the head from her leg, hissing at the pain when the fang left her skin. She fell back, trying to suck up the pain. Her leg, however much she tried, would stop hurting. The burning sensation left little doubt in her mind that she was injected with poison. Unable to hold it in any longer, She screamed, not caring if she woke any of the villagers up.  
  
Her scream pierced the silent air around the village. Her hazel eyes were loosing their ability to see, so everything was a blur to her. Voices surrounded her, and from all the hustle and bustle of the villagers came a breeze. She shivered, realizing only now that her kimono was ruined and she was basically exposed to all those around her. In front of her face was a black and white blur, with silver behind it. Pain streamed through her, and her body was begging for a way to relieve itself from the agony. Sara felt her body being lifted, but after a brief moment, she was laid back down.  
  
The emotions were too much for her to deal with. With one last breath, she gave into the darkness.  
  
~*~ End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: Can anyone guess where she is? Oh, and does and one know the name of the village where Kikyo and Keade live? OH NO!! I just gave away the answer! * cries in corner *  
  
I am hoping to have chapter nine out, and possibly chapter ten. I have a lot of tie because we have a snow day from school!! YAY!!  
  
Inu Face 


	9. Awakening in Strange Surroundings

Disclaimer: Well, I am glad to inform you all that my Inu Yasha doll is now doing just fine! His youkai blood helped him heal!! I am so happy! He is alive and are well again! * I know the lingo is kinda funny, but, hey, that's the way I am * Down to the point: I don't own the real Inu Yasha cast or anything. *sigh *  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: You have a cat? I do, but I like dogs better. . . stupid cat. . . grr. . . Sorry, that was kind of a bad place to leave off, but that's ok. *evil smile * At least I am updating within the same day ^_^ ! Well, it hardly ever snows here in Kansas, but when it does, it usually gets us out of school for at least half a day. . . if that much. . . YOU ARE IN THAT CHAIR AND WILL BE TILL I DECIDE YOU CAN LEAVE!! MUHAHAHA!! *cough * sorry, I kinda lost myself there for a minute. . .  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty: Yes, gay siblings!! I hope they die! So, are the chapters any different in your chapters? Yes, a self-insertion!! You got a problem with that?? YAY!! MORE REVIEWS!! No, I am NOT eating yellow snow. That is your brother's job.  
  
And now, Chapter 9! I decided to bring in some characters early, so be happy!!  
  
~*~Chapter Nine: Awakening in Strange Surroundings~*~  
  
With one last breath, she gave into the darkness.  
  
"Is this the one?" a gruff, male voice brought Sara back to consciousness, but she kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Hai, this is the girl," an almost emotionless feminine voice answered.  
  
"But she had yellow hair last night, not dark brown. And look!" the sound paused here a minute. "Ears! On the top of her head! The one who killed the youkai was human, Kikyo."  
  
Sara cautiously opened her eyes, and she looked at her accommodations. She was laying on a futon, covered by a wool blanket. There were two other's in the small hut with her: a man with long silver hair and dog-ears to match dressed in a red haori; and a woman in a red and white priestess outfit. The man and woman were sitting around a fireplace with a pot hanging over it. The small hut could comfortably fit the three of them, but any more would probably push the hut to its living capacity. Sara listened, as the two talked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, can you not see what she is? While you were out in the clearing, I watched her change as dawn approached." Kikyo spoke with the same calm, emotionless voice.  
  
"Ch-changed?" Inu Yasha stuttered; Kikyo merely nodded. "That means. . ."  
  
"Hai, Inu Yasha. She is a half-breed like yourself. May I ask you a question, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Of coarse, Kikyo. Why?" Inu Yasha looked at her as his ears twitched (A/N: AWW!! How cute ^_^) and turned to face Sara. He knew she was awake.  
  
"Why is it you were not in here as I dressed her wounds? It has never seemed to bother you, male or female. Why change your habit of watching?" Kikyo watched him. He muttered something under his breath, but all Kikyo got out of his mumbles was a single word: 'heat'.  
  
"Are you enjoying our conversation, woman?" Inu Yasha said, resituating himself so that he was facing her. Sara sat up, not noticing that she didn't have any thing covering her chest except bandages. When she moved, the blanket fell to reveal herself to the two that accompanied her in the hut.  
  
"Not, really," she yawned, not noticing the lack of cover on her. Sara looked at Inu Yasha's face, to see his eyes grow wide, then quickly change their gaze to the fire; a light blush creeping across his cheeks. She cocked her head.  
  
"Cover yourself," Kikyo said, standing. "I am going to collect herbs for your wounds." And with that, she was gone, leaving two hanyous in her wake.  
  
Sara was about to stand when she realized that if she wasn't covered above the blanket, there wasn't much hope for below, so she stayed where she was. Inu Yasha was growing uncomfortable, being in the same room with a female hanyou in heat. Instead of him taking the move to leave, she sensed he wasn't comfortable, so she gathered the blanket around her and followed Kikyo's footsteps out the door.  
  
"Why did she leave?" he thought aloud. 'Wow! Why would I care? Damn, she's in heat, that's why!' He 'feh-ed' his way out the door, like the two before him and he walked towards the clearing, only to find he was beaten there by Sara.  
  
~*~ End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu Face: Yes, I know that it is short, but HieiKitty was bugging me to finish. Damn, HieiKitty.  
  
Inu Face 


	10. Introductions and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own him, but that's ok. I can still put him into different situations and make him really uncomfortable!! * evil smile *  
  
Hey, look; I am really sorry for the lack of update, but school and instant messaging are two things in my life that seem to never end. Damn school. . . . I really hate it. I wish I never had to go to school ever again. That would solve a lot of problems for me.  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: Hello, 'Update-ing One.' I don't really have an opinion on Kikyo. I think she needs to die, but only because she doesn't belong in the same time as Inu Yasha and Kagome. It wasn't her fault though, it was Urasue's (old hag witch who brought Kikyo back). So, I really don't have a thing against her. Yeah, well, the reason he didn't know or couldn't tell Sara was a hanyou was because he was too preoccupied with her scent *her being in heat and everything * Sadly, no, Sara doesn't have a tail. Yet another 'downside' to being a hanyou. I actually believe that Sesshy DOES have a tail. What else would it be? I mean, Sesshomaru wouldn't wear a boa around him! Yes, you kinda did talk a lot about Sesshomaru, but that's ok, I, personally, like Inu Yasha more, but Sesshy is still cool ~_^ Ok, animals go into heat, right? Well, demons are basically animals, so they do. And humans do *think of it as 'that time of the month' *, only it isn't called heat. That's what I was getting at.  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty: Yes, you have the most reviews! 18 in all!! ^_^ BREAK OUT THE SAKE!!! *drinks entire bottle * hehe. . . *hic * Alright, I told you I was gonna die in the last chapter only to make you read it!! ^_^ I am evil! Sadly, no, I don't have my own Inu Yasha Plushy . . . .See? I don't even own THAT!!! *cries *  
  
Ok, on with the next chapter!! Aright, don't hate me, but this story is an Inu/OC fanfic, because I am IN LOVE with him! *avoids bones being thrown at me from wolves in audience * AHH!!! *runs to computer and starts typing *  
  
~*~Chapter Ten: Introductions and Betrayal~*~  
  
Sara pulled the blanket off of her. The sun was beating down, making it too hot for it. She examined her bandages as she sat cross-legged in the soft grass. The wraps on her chest went from her armpits down, hugging every curve of her body. The white bandages continued down her legs, to around mid-thy, only slightly longer on her right. (A/N: imagine a skin-tight gymnastics outfit or something.) Sara sighed, thinking of how much of a waste this had been. She wasn't in any more pain, and, from the lack of bloodstains, she could tell most if not all of her wounds were healed. Sara could only think that the reason she was covered in bandages was because he didn't have any cloths to wear.  
  
She smelled Inu Yasha before he stepped foot into the clearing. Sara laid back, arms spread high above her head and eyes closed. She heard his footsteps as he came twenty feet away from her.  
  
"Nani?" she asked, not looking at him. A breeze blew around them, and stray pieces of hair fell across her face as Inu Yasha looked down at her, closing the gap to ten feet.  
  
"Feh," he said as he walked past her a little. "What makes you think I wanted to talk to you? Or do you always ask strange people, 'what?'" He tried to mimic her when he said 'what', but it only made her laugh as she lifted her head. She sat up again, having her hands rest on her ankles and looking as innocent as a small child.  
  
"Do you always do a bad job making fun of people, or were you actually ATTEMPTING to do a bad job?" He turned his head, trying to hide the blush the fell over his face.  
  
He sniffed the air, only to find her scent had changed. She, much to his appease, was not longer in heat. But, he could help feel a little disappointed. Inu Yasha watched as hair blew across her face again with the gentile gust of wind. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'WOW!! I did NOT just think that!'  
  
"Are you always so bitchy?" he said at the last minute, not coming up with anything cleaver.  
  
"Is that the best you could come up with? 'Are you always so bitchy???'" Sara started laughing. "And, yes, I am bitchy. So what?"  
  
Without realizing it, the inu-hanyou had seated himself next to her. Since she too was a hanyou, he felt like he could possibly get along with her. At the sound of her question, he was knocked out of his thinking.  
  
"So, who's Kikyo? She seems kinda closed of from the world, like she's bottled up." Sara looked at her hands as she played with some patches of healthy green grass close to her. Inu Yasha looked at her, thinking that maybe she was just a child.  
  
"She is the priestess of this village, and, I guess, she is my friend," a kind of thoughtful look graced his face as he thought of his and Kikyo's relationship.  
  
"Oh, she's a priestess. I guess that explains her. And you? What is a hanyou like you doing with a miko?" She glanced at him. Inu Yasha's pondering had ebbed and he looked at her, his gold orbs locking with her silver ones for the first time. Sara noted that they held much pain and sorrow. 'What coulda happened to him?' She thought as they kept the stare, even when he started to speak.  
  
"Well, my parents died," he started softly, seeing her eyes suddenly hold stronger, urging him to continue. "And I came here, because I heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama. I met Kikyo, and we have this kinda bond thing. We accepted each other, I guess. She saw me as a hanyou; she wants me to become human with the power of the jewel. I saw her as acceptance." He spoke as if he were talking to a friend, one he had had for a long time. He saw Sara as this: a friend. Maybe she would be.  
  
Sara smiled when she saw he was finished. "Good. You found someone to be happy with. Hanyou's always need that." She took his hand. "You should feel lucky. OH WAIT!" she said suddenly. "We haven't introduced ourselves!!" Sara stood where she was previously sitting, encouraging him to follow. He stood, cautiously watching her as she stuck out her right-clawed hand. "I am Sara! I am a wolf hanyou, currently residing here, until I decide to go back home to the wolf clan I belong to!" she smiled happily, having the same innocent look return to her.  
  
Inu Yasha took her hand, and she eagerly replied by shaking it. "I-I am Inu Yasha," he stated almost hesitantly. "I am a dog hanyou living here?" his curiosity showing as he finished. (A/N: yes, that question mark is supposed to be there)  
  
Both sets of ears turned toward the forest. Sara could sense anger flowing through the clearing, and she tensed up. Inu Yasha turned away from Sara and Goshinboku. His gaze met that of Kikyo, her arm torn threw and blood leaking everywhere. He was frightened. "Kikyo," he asked, voice full of concern. Her eyes were filled with a cold hatred and pain that could be felt through every body present.  
  
"Die, Inu Yasha!" Kikyo screamed and in lightning speed, she had drawn the arrow. Time seemed to stop as Sara watched the arrow pierce the heart of her newfound friend. She locked eyes with Inu Yasha as he was thrown against the tree. A single, solitary tear fell down each face. All Inu Yasha could think of in his last moments of consciousness were how he had gained an understanding friend, and had been betrayed all within a few minutes. 'Damn,' he thought.  
  
Eyes still locked, Sara looked at him and saw all the pain, love, and caring, flashes in his eyes, from his life. She realized in a split second what she felt for him. Sara ran to him, whispering three words to him. She did believe, yet couldn't at the same time. Tears began to flow from her silver pools, and shock came to his gold eyes as he heard what she said. He felt it to, and, with his last breath, uttered the same words back to her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~End Chapter Ten~*~  
  
Inu Face:. . . . Should I even bother? You are all probably really pissed at me now, anyway. *cowers in a corner * DON'T HATE!! Hate is bad! I had to leave it here!! Don't worry though, I will try and get the next chapter out a.s.a.p.!  
  
Inu Face 


	11. A Change In Lifestyle

Disclaimer: I don't own him. Sorry, but I couldn't think of what to say because my Inu is sleeping. I wish I had the real Inu Yasha here with me. . .  
  
Inu Yasha: Wha. . .* yawn * what am I doing here?  
  
Sara: Wow, is that all I had to do? Ask and then my plushy turns into the real thing? * smile * Neat!  
  
Inu: Who are you? Why am I in this. . . extremely comfortable. . . bed?  
  
Sara: Well, first you were a plushy, and then I wished you to be here.  
  
Inu: Oh, so, how long do I have to be here?  
  
Sara: Until my story is done.  
  
Inu: Oh. Hey! Did you know that you have the same name as the girl I first fell for??  
  
Sara: * blushes * Yeah.  
  
Inu: Ok, just thought I'd tell you.  
  
Sara: * falls anime style * ok, on with the reviews. . .  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: I said at the beginning of the last chapter that it was going to be an Inu Yasha/ OC fanfic.  
  
Inu: Where'd ya get the idea for the OC? I like her.  
  
Sara: I modeled her after me. Does this mean you like me?  
  
Inu: * turns head and blushes * Feh, I didn't mean it.  
  
Sara: Anyway. . . * rolls eyes * As for Kikyo, I think I should just tell you that she was betrayed by Naraku, by the whole 'stealing-another's-body- and-attacking-for-the-jewel' bit he pulled in all actuality. But before he could pull Inu Yasha's betrayal, Kikyo attacked Inu. So: Inu was never betrayed by Naraku, just pinned to a tree by Kikyo. As for Kagome. . .  
  
Inu: WHAT?!? You mean, Naraku attacked her, and THAT'S why she pinned me?  
  
Sara: Hai, that is correct. Anyway. . . Inu Yasha kinds out, like in the manga, that Kikyo pinned him because she was betrayed, so that is why he thinks he owes her his life. Kagome. . . he isn't going to love her in this fanfic. She isn't going to love him. Simple as that. As of this fanfic, I am throwing him with my OC and he is gonna like it. This will be the only fanfic I write like this, if I end up writing more, they will be Inu/Kag fics.  
  
Inu: Who said I was complaining that I am with the OC?  
  
Sara: Shut up Inu Yasha.. . . The reason why it may seem like they are falling for each other rather quickly is because I am a full believer in love at first sight.  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty: DON'T WORRY!! Inu-chan is ok.  
  
Inu: why wouldn't I be? What did you do to me in the last chapter?!  
  
Sara: Read it if you want to know.  
  
Inu: I think I will. . . * walks to another computer that is already booted up and on my fanfic *  
  
Sara: * rolls eyes * Anyway, he is ok and you don't have to worry.  
  
Foxesinabag: FACE FACE FACE FACE!! Haha! Thanx for the review, 'Lance.'  
  
Inu: * ears shift towards me while he reads * who's 'Lance?'  
  
Sara: He's one of my friends, why? Do I detect some jealousy? * smirk *  
  
Inu: NO!! * cough * I mean, nain, I don't think so.  
  
Sara: Yeah. . . sure. . .  
  
Alright, now on to chapter eleven!!  
  
~*~Chapter Eleven: A Change In Lifestyle~*~  
  
Tears ran down her face as she watched Inu Yasha's eyes close. His breathing slowed drastically. Sara turned to glare at Kikyo, who was now on her knees, the life being drained as blood stained the soft grass around her. The wolf hanyou felt nothing but hate for this miko who had taken her love from her. She didn't even notice the arrival of the village folk who had heard the priestess yell at Inu Yasha. Among them was Kaede, the younger sister of the fallen Kikyo, who rushed towards her side.  
  
"Don't touch her, you demon!" she spat, as tears poured down her face. She was certain that this wolf 'youkai' was the culprit for her older sister's weakened state.  
  
"Kaede," Kikyo whispered, low and weak, gather the attention of the audience that was around them. "Do not waste ye breath on this," she looked in Sara's direction. "Ye must listen to me."  
  
Sara stood, watching as Kikyo placed the shining pink sphere in the small hands of the girl. Kikyo spoke of it being burned with her ashes. Sadly, the younger girl agreed, when her older sister had finished her instructions. The wolf hanyou inched closer as Kikyo looked up at her.  
  
"You," she started, "Inu Yasha was mine," her voice dropped even lower, using less oxygen. "Then you had to show up. . ."her words came out slower, more dramatic. "Love. . . at first. . . sight. . ." And with that, Kikyo fell into the darkness of death, splashing slightly in a pool of her own blood.  
  
The villagers took her body, and carried it away to be cremated; a girl walking beside them, crying silently as she clenched her fists together around the Shikon no Tama. Once all the hustle and bustle of the humans had ceased, Sara turned towards Goshinboku. She watched the still body of the inu hanyou and her eyes grew wide. She heard something. It sounded like a. . .  
  
"Heartbeat." She walked back to him. It was faint, but there was a heartbeat to be heard coming from him. Sara placed her hand upon his chest, right above the major blood-pumping muscle. Her eyes began to water as she watched her hand rise and fall slightly with his chest.  
  
"So," she spoke aloud, as if Inu Yasha could hear her. "You are alive." A chuckle escaped her throat. "My words still stand true. I will be back when the spell is broken. Hai," she smiled in spite of herself, "it will be broken."  
  
She lifted herself so that she was nose to nose with the sleeping boy. She placed a soft, love-filled kiss on his warm lips. Sara could have sworn that retaliation was made on his part. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. The howls of wolves made her jerk her head towards the forest where she had arrived the night before. Koga was surely looking for her. She had never been gone a full day before. She decided to cut the chase, and, with one last look towards Inu Yasha, she ran towards the sound.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are going to what??" Koga exclaimed as he listened to his sister. She was leaving. In all his life he never would have thought she would leave to work with Father. She hated his work. Sara would never want to take part in ruling over the wolves in their pack, making rules, being trapped in a never ending loop of responsibilities. She would have to travel long distances, alone and for business purposes. Sara loved traveling, but for her own enjoyment. She liked being able to do what she wanted on her adventures. But now, her trips would be for a set purpose. Koga couldn't believe her sudden change.  
  
"Koga, I have made up my mind. I told Father and Mother and they are happy. They are glad that I am finally taking part in this. I may be 15, but I am still able to change my life. This change should be for the better." Sara tried to sound like she was happy with her decision, but her eyes told Koga everything. She didn't want to do it. Sara was only doing it because she couldn't hang around while her only love was pinned to a tree. The other males would go after her, and she wouldn't be able to put up with it. She wanted to get away, always be doing something.  
  
"Sara-chan," Koga said, moving closer to his sister. She lowered her head. "What is wrong? Why the sudden change? You are not acting like yourself." He placed his hand on her chin and lifted, seeing and smelling the salt- filled tears that graced her cheeks. "Will you confide in your brother?" With the last piece broken, the dam busted and she broke down crying, for the first time in years, in front of her brother. He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. When he crying had slowed and she was only sniffling and only had silent tears, she spoke.  
  
"I left yesterday, and I fell in love this morning. Sudden, hai, but true. But, Kami must not be smiling on me, for I lost that love and I can't hang around for long periods of time or else I am sure I will go insane. He was put under a spell, one I cannot break. It will be lifted," She looked up at her brother as he listened, "and when it is I will be happy and I will find him, no matter how long it takes. For now, I have to do something, and I will work with Father. We are leaving soon, so I must go with him. Good- bye, Koga. I will see you soon." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
  
'Who on earth could have made you change like this?' he thought. 'And who in the heavens would take him away if he was your love?' Koga watched his sister walk into his father's room, waiting when she would return to her normal self.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu: * looks at me after reading both chapter 10 and 11 * NANI?!?! You take me away from her, then you begin to change her so that she isn't the on I fell for? YOU ARE THE DEVIL!!  
  
Sara: * pats Inu's head and begins to rub his ears * don't worry. You two. . . wait. I can't tell you, cuz then everyone would know.  
  
Inu: Well, could you like whisper it or something?? They won't care. * points to audience of wolf youkai, Makinglifeabetterplace, HieiKitty, PhibbiKitty, and foxesinabag *  
  
Sara: Nain. You have to be surprised too. Until next time!  
  
Inu: Damn you.  
  
Inu Face 


	12. Love Will Bring Us Together

Disclaimer:  
  
Inu: Hello, all. Sara is, at the moment, watching a Kansas University basketball game. So, I have taken the liberty to write this chapter and make it all better. I mean, all the suspense and drama gets exhausting to read. I think this chapter will be a little calmer and maybe even happier, if I don't get caught writing it . . . if she caught me messing with her story . . . I don't know what will happen. Hopefully nothing since she's in love with me. Well, she doesn't own the characters of my show, so, don't sue her. She wouldn't be very happy and I don't want to be here if she is. That is a death wish right there.  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace: Don't apologize to the wench. She shoulda made a better effort at saying that I was fallin for Sara, the wolf hanyou. Well, as for Kagome, she was telling me earlier that she was thinking of hookin her up with that damn wolf youkai. Yeah, it did take her forever to update. She was too fuckin wrapped up in doing her damn homework that she didn't. Hey, what's this? * reads sticky note on computer * Oh, so you are 'Update- ing One?' I have heard so much about you, or well, read so much about you. Well, keep reviewing and I am sure she'll keep updating. And, * turns head and sits with his arms folded in his haori * I don't care if you woulda cared if she told me. I woulda beat it out of her anyway.  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty: He, Hi to you too. I don't think Sara would actually stand there and cry on her brother's shoulder in real life. HAHA!!! * rolls on ground in uncontrollable laughter * You have Miroku with you!!  
  
Feh, that's enough babbling. On with the chapter. Now, This chapter is after Kagome releases me from the tree. So it is 50 years later. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are in our little group thingy. Don't forget that Youkai blood keeps youkai and hanyous' from showing signs of aging. Keep that in mind as you read MY chapter.  
  
~*~Chapter Twelve: Love Will Bring Us Together~*~  
  
"Oi! Wench! Hurry your ass up and fix me Ramen!" The silver haired boy with dog-like ears on his head jumped down from his spot in the tree above the camp. His human companions were gathered around the fire, as one in particular busied herself with the instant noodles.  
  
"Inu Yasha," the apparent school girl, sporting a green-plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a red tie, stated as she poured the contents of the small pouch into the pot, "if you want some, then I suggest you be nice. We are near Koga's den, and I am sure he'd love to come and kick your butt." She reached for another packet of Ramen.  
  
Inu Yasha 'feh'-ed and told her to hurry. Kagome loved to throw the fact that Koga liked her in his face. Ever since he had gotten her back after the battle with the Birds of Paradise and Koga had claimed her as 'his', she would tell Inu Yasha that she would run off with Koga and help him find the jewel shards. She didn't actually mean that she would, but she loved the reaction she got from the comments. Sure, she liked that wolf youkai, but she wasn't sure if there could be more between them as long as she was with Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha was still hung up over Kikyo. (Inu: Hai, she still thinks I am in love with Kikyo.)  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku, who was watching the scene in great amusement. The fact that Kagome had Inu Yasha, literally, by the collar with her subdueing spell and now with the comments of Koga, had him locked in a trance. Sango watched the houshi in great wander. 'What is this man thinking?' He sent a look her way and their eyes locked. The amusement apparent in his, and the wander in hers, made them both ask the same question: 'What is he/she thinking?'  
  
"Gosh, Inu Yasha," a child-like voice called him from beside Kagome, "she really has you. Maybe you should get a leash and have her pull you around every where." Sango and Miroku were pulled out of each other's hypnotic glance when they heard the kitsune throw in his own opinion, or a death wish, depending on if you were paying attention to the response.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened as his small, clawed hand flew to his mouth. He hadn't ment to say it aloud, it just flew off his tongue. But, before anyone or anything could save him, the kitsune was running full blast from a very peeved hanyou. Curses were hanging in the air as the fight for life began. Kagome had had enough. She decided to do it. He wouldn't be too happy, but it would save Shippo's life. . . for now.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Koga's youkai ears picked up the voice. Even though he was supposed to be waiting for his sister, he couldn't help be distracted. A smirk came to his face when he thought of the possible scenarios that could have befallen the hanyou for such a scream. He was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind him. She took her katana and held it to his throat. He froze, but relaxed as he recognized the smell voice.  
  
"What's this? A wolf youkai caught with his guard down?"  
  
"Good-evening, dear sister." He calmly, but happily said as she removed her katana. He turned to face her. The time that had passed hadn't changed her much. She still looked young, only now around 18 instead of 15. When the workload with her father was too much for her to take, she would go and hang around with Koga. It had bee six months. Although she was always happy to see her brother and childhood friends, only this particular visit held a more captivating reason, which made her glow with the joy she felt. "Have you had a good trip?" He hugged her, and she reacted the same manner.  
  
"I have wonderful news, boy!" She said as she looked up into Koga's eyes. They softened when she used his nickname. "I have decided to stop helping Father. There is no reason to, because there hasn't been trouble for some time." His smile grew when he heard the announcement. He was going to be able to be with his sister again. "And I have even more glorious news! I have his scent! His spell has lifted!" His eyes were filled with shock.  
  
"The one whom you love? The guy who was taken from you?" Sara nodded. She embraced her again, lifting her off her feet and twirling three times before placing her on the ground. "That's wonderful! And, since you have found that your love lives, I would love for you to meet who I am hoping is mine."  
  
Sara nodded, excited that her older brother had found someone he loved. So, off they went, in search for the one Koga loved. Little did they know, two loves would be reacquainted before the night was through.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu: Uh oh. . .  
  
Sara: * behind door * I am SOO happy!! We won!  
  
Inu: * quickly posts chapter and gets off the computer. He sits on the floor, arms crossed and eyes closed as she enters the room *  
  
Sara: * smiling * Hey, Inu-chan. * starts looking on computer desk * Have you seen the stuff I wrote for chapter 12?  
  
Inu: You mean that sentence you had?  
  
Sara: Hey, I had the title of the chapter on there too!  
  
Inu: * rolls eyes * Feh. I don't know where it is. So, how'd KU do?  
  
Sara: * starts cheering and jumping * WE WON!!! 96 to 78 against Texas Tech!!! *pulls Inu Yasha up and starts jumping while holding his hands *  
  
Inu: Sara, did you take your Riddelin today?  
  
Sara: No, I forgot.  
  
Inu: * falls anime style *  
  
Inu Face 


	13. Fifty Years Of Waiting

Disclaimer:  
  
Sara: * hums as logs on to the computer * Hey, Inu-chan! Guess what!  
  
Inu: Nani? * yawn *  
  
Sara: * turns to Inu Yasha as Outlook Express loads * I get to work on chapter 12 today! I stayed up all night thinking of the perfect way to bring everyone together!  
  
Inu: * gets off bed and stretches * So that's why you were talking in your sleep last night.  
  
Sara: *turns back to computer and looks at the reviews for chapter 12 * Inu Yasha . . .  
  
Inu: Hai? What do ya want?  
  
Sara: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK ARE PEOPLE REVIEWING FOR A CHAPTER I HAVENT WROTE YET?? *glares at Inu Yasha, arms crossed * Care to explain??  
  
Inu: * sweat drop * Well, I, uh . . .  
  
Sara: Uh huh! I thought so! * eyes narrow *  
  
Inu: Hey, you don't own me, ya know! I can still do what I want! Hai, I did write that chapter * puffs out chest * and I think I did rather well considering I never have written before!  
  
Sara: You damn bastard!! * tackles Inu Yasha to ground * Teach you to mess with my story!  
  
Inu: * blocking punches and nearly missing kicks * Sara, love, calm down! Please just sto-  
  
Sara: * stops attacking; position: straddling Inu Yasha's hips * What did you just say?  
  
Inu: I said calm down.  
  
Sara: Nain, a little before that.  
  
Inu: * remembers, blushes really bad * Nothing. I said nothing, now get off. * pushes Sara off. *  
  
Sara: * sits at computer, sipping a Coca-Cola * Yeah, well, I better read what people have to say about your chapter. Then I gotta read it before I start writing chapter 13.  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace= * glares at Inu Yasha * Hai, he wrote the chapter, and I think I should do something to him for messing with my plans for the story.  
  
Inu: Hey, now! I don't think so! I believe I wrote that chapter better then you coulda!  
  
Sara: * grinds teeth * I will deal with you later . . . * smiles * Yes, I am happy my team won yesterday too! I can't wait till their next game so that I can watch them play! It is so exciting to watch! Yes, in this chapter they will meet Kagome and Inu Yasha. Now, don't forget, Koga and Inu Yasha have met, so that will come into play in this chapter.  
  
Inu: I hate that damn wolf. I can't wait till I can kill him.  
  
Sara: Inu-chan, are you forgetting that the one you love is his sister??  
  
Inu: Oh yeah. So now I have to be related to this fucker??  
  
Sara: You might be. It all depends on how the story goes. And, I thank you, "Update-ing One" for your review.  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty= Becca, you are forgetting that you and Miroku died together because of your carelessness. He cannot die now, and neither can you. So, having him suspended over sharks will do nothing to him. And, you are the one who tied him up with out blindfolding him so that he can't watch you.  
  
Inu: I can't believe you sent him to her! How'd it all happen?  
  
Sara: Well, if I can remember correctly, I was commenting on how she needed help because of a chapter in her story "down the well and back again", namely chapter 18, and so I called for Miroku to come help her. He shows up in a loincloth, he tackles her, and she explodes, killing them both. Well, their ghosts were still floating around and his was chasing hers. I start taking pictures, because I show them to Sesshomaru, whom she's in love with, and then he shows up because he is here too, he just stays out of sight most of the time. That's basically it.  
  
Inu: * rolling on the ground laughing * haha!! * reads rest of review * Thank you, Becca. I thought it was a nice chapter too.  
  
Sara: I think I shall start writing the next chapter now, so sit back and enjoy.  
  
~*~Chapter Thirteen: Fifty Years Of Waiting~*~  
  
Miroku scooted closer to the fire, and a certain taijiya, as night fell on the camp. The girls huddled together to keep warm, with Shippo between them, gathering as much heat as possible for the older bodies. In a tree about twenty feet away, a human sat, clutching his haori closer to him. 'The night of a new moon,' he thought bitterly, 'had to be a night of a frost. Damn.'  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. "If you come down, you may use my extra blanket to keep warm!" Instead of his normal response, Inu Yasha agreed, for he was quite fed up with the cold. So, he climbed down and took a seat next to Miroku, catching the blanket that was thrown at him.  
  
"Thanks, wench," Inu Yasha said as he wrapped the quilt around him. This night, his gorgeous silver hair turned to midnight black, and his eyes went from a hypnotic and drowning amber eyes to beautiful violet ones. His dog- like ears had vanished and were replaced by human ears on the sides of his head. His body structure also changed to become human. On this night, he was noticeably full human. He was disgusted with his appearance, and it was seen by the scowl on his face.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do not be scowling," Miroku said as his thumped the male next to him on the head with this staff. "You get this look from your mother. Are you disgusted with her?" Taking the mumbling as a no, the houshi continued with his thoughts. "She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"  
  
"Miroku," Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes, "if you love her, then tell her. I am getting sick of listening to you comment on her to me, not her. She needs to know. I don't have a say in what she wants or feels, so don't tell me." Inu Yasha went back to his own thoughts in his head. Ever since they had encountered wolf youkai, he had only thought of one thing: the wolf hanyou that had confessed feelings for him when he was pinned. 'Sara,' his mind said, 'that was her name.'  
  
"Inu Yasha," A shivering voice flowed to his ears. "There are jewel shards coming this way, fast"  
  
"Koga," they all said.  
  
~*~  
  
Koga was using all his speed to get to Kagome in as little time as possible. He was sure that he was going to lose Sara in the first few minutes. Amazingly, Sara was a little ahead of him. 'She's gotten faster,' he thought with a grin as they approached the clearing. Koga stepped in front of her as they both stopped running. He took her hand and led her to the camp.  
  
Sara was confused. They were in a spot where Koga's woman was, and at the same time, there was the aroma of . . .  
  
'Inu Yasha,' she said to herself. 'But where?' As the wolves reached the group by the fire, Koga's voice echoed in the silence.  
  
"Good-evening, travelers," He said with a smile as his sight landed on Kagome. "Kagome," he helped her stand and hugged her, transferring heat from his body to hers, " how have you been? I hope mutt face has been taking care of you?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hello, Koga," Sango said, bowing her head. She decided to be kind so that he may leave sooner. Sleep was sounding like a very good idea. "What are you wandering around for this time of night?"  
  
"Just out wanting to see my woman before I fall into my sleep. And by the way, where is that mutt? I can smell him. I thought he would have been here protecting Kagome."  
  
Kagome, remembering that Koga didn't know of Inu Yasha turning human tonight, decided to answer. "Inu Yasha has gone to hunt for tomorrow's breakfast. He-"  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sara spoke for the first time, not believing her ears. Inu Yasha traveled with these humans! "When will he be returning?"  
  
Everyone, even Koga and Inu Yasha, turned to look at the wolf hanyou. "Dawn, why? Do you know him?" Miroku asked, as he heard the man beside his gasp at the sight of Sara. 'She must mean something to him,' he decided.  
  
"Well, I have heard stories involving him and the Shikon no Tama," Sara said, sounding incredibly convincing. "I thought I could meet him, and see if the stories are true. It would be great to meet THE Inu Yasha." Sara stood there, saying the first things that she could think of without giving away her tie with the inu-hanyou. "Would you mind if I stayed with you until he returns?"  
  
"Not at all, my lady." Miroku said, standing up. "We would love to share your company. Might I ask your name?" A smile lit his face as he walked up to the hanyou, taking her hand. Not seeing where this was going, Sara simply smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"I am Sara! I live in a wolf den not far from here. And yourself?" She stated.  
  
"I am Miroku, a monk who travels with this group. May I ask you a personal question, Lady Sara?" he asked, not seeing the two females creep up behind him, one with a boomerang, the other with a raised fist.  
  
"Sure," Sara said, smiling at the sight of Kagome and Sango behind the houshi.  
  
"Would you mind bearing my-"?  
  
"HENTAI!!" Miroku landed, two bruises forming on the back of his head from where a fist and Hiraikotsu had collided with his skull. Inu Yasha couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He fell over, laughing, catching the attention of Sara and Koga. Before anyone could react, wolf cries were ringing through the air, not danger but search cries.  
  
"Sorry to cut this visit short," Koga said as he took Kagome's hand again, "but I must go. Sara, are you going to stay and wait for mutt face?" he asked, turning his head to her.  
  
"Hai, I think I will. I wont have to wait long," she replied, cocking her head towards the sky, "it seems dawn is approaching."  
  
Koga nodded, and gave Kagome a quick hug good-bye. He hugged Sara, and she hugged back. In lighting speed, she was gone, heading in the direction of his den. Sara smiled at Sango.  
  
"Well, I have met Miroku, and I know of Kagome, but you I have no idea about." She walked up to the taijiya and took her hand. "I am Sara. You are?"  
  
Sango smiled back, "My name is Sango. I am a youkai exterminator." Sara nodded and headed over to the stranger that was standing, still giggling a little and clutching the quilt as he gazed into her silver orbs. She, again, put out her hand for a friendly introduction. Over here, she noticed, the scent of a certain hanyou was strongest. Sara decided to go out on a limb and try something.  
  
"I am Sara! I am a wolf hanyou, currently residing here, until I decide to go back home to the wolf clan I belong to!" she had made her voice seem more child-like as she watched him. A wind came in from what seemed like nowhere. Dawn had approached and Sara went wide-eyed as she watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped the quilt, so it was in a pile on the grass and closed his eyes. His hair slowly started to change, starting at the tips, from a midnight black, to a pale gray, to a shining silver mane. The change spread to the roots of his hair, and the color was met with two puppy ears atop his head. His nails grew and sharpened, and arms shortened a little, to make crawling like an animal easier. His feet had changed as well. They now had long toes with pad-like areas on the bottom. He opened his eyes and looked at the hanyou before him. His amber orbs seemed to be digging into her soul.  
  
"I-I am Inu Yasha," He said, smiling as he said what hadn't been said for over 50 years. "I am a dog hanyou living here?"  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: Well, Inu-chan, I guess your chapter didn't entirely mess up my plans.  
  
Inu: * reads through his metamorphosis scene * is that really what happens?  
  
Sara: Yeah, it happened last night. You didn't think I would sleep through seeing it, would you??  
  
Inu: Wow, I didn't know all that actually happened.  
  
Sara: You learn new things every day. Do you remember what you learned yesterday?  
  
Inu: Hai, I do. * blushes slightly * 'Don't pee outside. That's what a toilet is for.'  
  
Sara: * laughing * And remember when I had to show you what to do??  
  
Inu: * blushing even more * Hai, you had to stand in there with me. Do you have any idea how mortified I was??  
  
Sara: HAI!!! * laughs even harder * But that's ok. You are lucky I knew what you had to do. That's what you get from having a brother. * looks at Inu Yasha * poor inu-chan, its ok. I wont tell anyone.  
  
Inu: * point at screen * YOU JUST TOLD EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS!!!!  
  
Sara: * looks at screen * Oh, yeah . . .  
  
Inu Face 


	14. Interrogations

Disclaimer:  
  
Inu: I am here to write another chapter, only this time I have permission from my captive. * looks at Sara, snuggled in bed. * She is sick, sadly enough. She hasn't felt well for the past two days, but despite that, she is insisting on going over to her boyfriend's house tonight. * grumbles curses and looks at her again * She's so funny looking when she's sleeping and sick. Sara doesn't own me or anyone in the show or manga or anything.  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace= * blushes * No, I didn't know how to use the toilet. I am from 500 years in the past, ya know . . . Yeah, that last cliffie was kinda my idea. ^_^ Sesshy is over here, I can send him over to you if you want, he needs to get out anyway. He's getting antsy. He can hang with you for a few days, but Sara will want him back.* rolls eyes * I GUESS you can rub my ears, only once, though. I don't want Sara to know. I only let her do it, but I am feeling nice today. Wait, did I just say nice?!  
  
HieiKitty -or- PhibbiKitty= Why'd ya say 'poor inu?' And, that Gourry guy freaks me out . . . please, don't mention him again. Sara was pretty creeped out too. Hiei. . . WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT?  
  
Ok, on with chapter fourteen.  
  
~*~Chapter Fourteen: Interrigations~*~  
  
Sara watched as the human with midnight hair changed into the inu hanyou that she had been waiting for. He looked the same, as if not a hair had changed in 50 years. When he spoke, his rich, gruff voice rang through her head. She couldn't hold herself back. Tears threatening to fall, she flung herself at him. Everyone watched in amazement. They saw him wrap his arms around her waist, and her snake hers around his neck. Miroku could help himself. He was going to ruin this moment, whether he meant to or not.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you seem pretty friendly with this one," he commented with a hentai smile creeping on his lips. "Could it be that we shall be expecting an heir soon?"  
  
Sara froze, wide-eyed, as warmth left her arms. Kagome and Sango were about to advance on the houshi, but they were beaten to it. Wind breezed by as Inu Yasha ran at Miroku. The monk ran, trying to escape. Into the forest they went, disappearing in the darkness. Sara's knees gave out and she slumped to the ground in front of the fire. Although dawn had arrived, it was still slightly dark and chilly, so she wrapped herself up in the quilt that was by her. Sango took the absence of the men as an oppritunity to talk to the girl. She sat next to the hanyou.  
  
"How is it you know Inu Yasha?" She said, watching Sara poke at the fire with a stick. Kagome had joined them, pulling her own blanket around her and handing one to Sango. Shippo immediately curled up in Kagome's lap.  
  
"I met him before he was pinned to Goshinboku. That is what it is called, no?" Sara asked carefully. The two beside her nodded and silently urged her to continue. "To be more precise, I was standing beside him when it happened."  
  
Kagome's hand went to her mouth. This woman was with Inu Yasha when Kikyo betrayed him. But, why would she be there? How did they meet? "Um, miss . . ."  
  
"Sara." The hanyou answered shortly. "My name is Sara. That is all you need to call me."  
  
"How did you meet him, Sara? What happened when you two met? You guys seem fairly friendly to just have met before he was pinned." Sara blushed.  
  
"Actually, I arrived in the village he was in the night before. I had killed a large snake youkai and had been injured." She said, retelling the story as if it had happened a few hours ago. Apparently, she had recited this to herself many a time. "Kikyo and Inu Yasha saved me from death that night by healing and dressing my wounds. I woke up the next morning and left to the clearing just on the outskirts of the village. He followed me and I guess you could say we hit it off. We became friends." A tear fell down her cheek as her story plunged into darkness. "Kikyo showed up; blood was everywhere. Her blood. Then she shot the arrow." She managed to say quietly before stopping. She couldn't speak anymore of it allowed. Saying it to herself was painful enough.  
  
Sango and Kagome watched as their hearts tried to reach the girl. They didn't want her to be in pain. She had witnessed betrayal between two who were in love (Inu: again, they still think I love Kikyo). Sara had seen a friend be pinned to an 'eternal' sleep just after finding their friendship. The two girls couldn't stand to see, whom they hopped would become, a friend be in such agony after finally finding someone they had searched 50 years for. Sango spoke first, becoming misty-eyed.  
  
"Sara, don't worry. You found your friend! You have nothing to worry about for the time being. You can be happy, Inu Yasha is here for now, and now is all that matters."  
  
"Yeah, live for now. Don't think of what will come. Just-" Kagome was cut off.  
  
"What do you mean? 'Time being?' 'Inu Yasha is here for now?' What will come?? What are you two anticipating will happen?" Sara was partly scared, partly sad. What was going to happen to Inu Yasha? They talked as if he wasn't going to be around soon.  
  
Sango and Kagome glanced at each other before they found interesting places on the ground. They shouldn't have said anything. They had just made it worse. Saying those things had put the doubt in her mind, a doubt that shouldn't have been there after just being reunited with Inu Yasha. Both Sango and Kagome spoke in unison, using the same quiet, sorrow-filled voices.  
  
"Kikyo is going to take him to hell."  
  
~*~(Inu: I could leave it there and be evil, but I decided not to. For some reason, I am being nice. . . )  
  
"What in the seven hells possessed you to say that, monk?!" Inu Yasha said, sitting under a tree, glaring at Miroku. Miroku sat under a smaller tree across from the hanyou, rubbing at the bruises he had received.  
  
"I was merely making an observation. You did seem awfully close to that girl having seen her for five minutes." Inu Yasha blushed. "You tensed and gasped when you saw her. Why? I have never seen you act that way, not even towards the two lovely ladies we travel with."  
  
"First, answer me one question, Miroku." He nodded. "What do you think happened between Kikyo and me when I was pinned?" Miroku sat, confused and thinking how to phrase the answer.  
  
"Well," he stroked his chin. "You were in love with Kikyo, and Naraku betrayed you both. He took Kikyo's form and tricked you. Then he took your form and tricked Kikyo. You went after the Shikon no Tama, and she attacked you, pinning you to the Goshinboku. Why?"  
  
"Well, that story is a crock of shit if I have ever heard one. I, actually was never betrayed by Naraku. Instead, he attacked Kikyo in my body, but she pinned me before he got to me. And I am not, nor was I ever in love with Kikyo."  
  
"Then why do you seek to kill Naraku for her sake?"  
  
"She was betrayed by him in my body. She still thinks I was the one who did it." Inu Yasha leaned back and put his head on the tree's bark.  
  
"All right, and what of this girl, Sara?" Miroku inquired, getting back to his original question. He was shocked, though, when Inu Yasha answered without hesitation.  
  
"I love her."  
  
"You WHAT?" Miroku asked, not sure if he heard correctly. 'Did he just say he loved this mystery woman? Inu Yasha? Love? Wow, and he never loved the priestess Kikyo.' He stared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I love her." Inu Yasha repeated, a little more aware of how red he was at the moment. His face was burning and his insides were feeling odd. He never experienced this feeling before.  
  
'Yes you have, you liar.' Inu Yasha's conscious was speaking to him. There was going to be a battle.  
  
'When, if you're so smart?'  
  
'When you and her met in the clearing; when you were pinned and you heard her say that she loved you.'  
  
Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat. When he first heard her say it, he wasn't sure if his hearing was correct. Instead of saying that he loved her as loud as he could, he said it quietly, just in case that wasn't what she had said. Did she really tell her that she loved him?  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha?" Miroku said, tossing a stone at his friend. Inu Yasha hadn't been listening to anything he had said, and that was agrivating him.  
  
"Huh?" He replied dumbly.  
  
"I said," Miroku rolled his eyes, "that she seems to feel the same way. Her throwing herself at you seemed more then a mere friendly 'oh-you're-back' hug. You should tell her."  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly became a very nice scarlet color. His mouth was dry as it hung open in disbelief. She felt the same way?  
  
~*~  
  
Sara stood up, throwing the blanket off of her. "Kikyo is going to WHAT?" Her emotions were soon joined by another: anger. 'The bitch who took him from me is going to do it again.' Tears soon made their way to her cheeks. She didn't care at the moment that she was crying. She was going to loose Inu Yasha again.  
  
"She's going to take him to hell, Sara," Kagome said, bursting into tears. "I am so sorry! I wish you didn't have to be put through this, but she was brought back to life in a body of clay and earth. She is here to take Inu Yasha to hell with her. There isn't anything we have found that could stop it, but he will be taken and . . ." Kagome couldn't continue. Her sobs caught in her throat. Sango finished for her.  
  
"And, like she said, we haven't found a way to stop the inevitable. We are sorry, Sara." Sara fell onto her back in the grass. She was only now, after half a centry of waiting, found her love. She wasn't about to let someone, who had been the reason for her wait, take him away.  
  
Sara was going to find a way to keep him. Even if it killed her.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Inu: Well, Sara kinda woke up and helped with some of that, but only a little. She had to go take a shower before she goes to her boyfriends house. * grumbles * Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I will try and get Sara to update soon, hopefully she will feel better tomorrow.  
  
Inu Yasha. 


	15. Dinner

Disclaimer:  
  
Sara: * cough * Hello, my friends. I am at home, alone, because I didn't go to school this morning. I felt like shit when I woke up, then my mom gave me this liquid medicine. I think that in itself made it worse! Inu Yasha has gone to find me medicine. Where he has ended up, I don't know, but he said that he has seen me do the whole money thing, so he thinks he can figure it out. I think he went to Wal-Mart, because that is the only place he has been with us. I hope he doesn't get arrested. Well, I don't own him, so I guess he can do what he wants . . .  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace= I am glad Inu-chan let you rub his ears. I do it all the time to calm him down. He always ends up purring and I think it's cute! ^_^ Here, I will send Sesshomaru over there now, and then I can have him back next time you review. So you get to have him for almost a week! * sends Sesshy over to you * ^_^ I hope I get better too. My head is killing me, my stomach feels as if its gonna explode, and my throat . . I just can't feel anymore. I am glad you liked the chapter. Inu is actually a fairly good writer when he wants to be. I am sorry to hear that you are grounded. That sucks. I hope your punishment is lifted sooner then Tuesday.  
  
I am sorry for any spelling or grammar issues in any past and future chapters. I kinda forgot to run my last chapter through spell check. Gomen. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~Chapter Fifteen: Dinner~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku headed back to the campsite not too long after their chitchat. They walked in silence as they both contemplated what was said underneath the trees. 'Is his story true? Was he really never in love with Kikyo? Did he really fall for this girl?' Miroku wandered as he walked behind Inu Yasha. The dog hanyou seemed to be completely oblivious to anything around him because he had seemed to be hitting his head on low branches more often then usual. Miroku had to stifle the laughs that threatened his life whenever he would hear the crack of bark on skull.  
  
"Inu Yasha," he said, "are you all right? You seem a little distracted."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. His houshi friend wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. He knew that Miroku had been thinking of their talk the whole way back to the others. Inu Yasha had been too. His mind drifted to when he admitted that he loved Sara. He didn't regret it, on the contrary. He wanted to say it again. He wanted the world to know whom he loved. But this stubborn hanyou kept his mouth shut. Inu Yasha had already told Miroku, and he wanted to tell Sara before anyone else. She deserved to know more then anyone.  
  
"Feh, I am fine. We need to quicken the pace. I ran in here, I'm not sure how far we are, so come on." In silence they ran, until they came upon the familiar scent of ramen. Inu Yasha smiled. He was going to get food! As if on cue, his stomach growled. He and Miroku slowed their pace as they entered the clearing. Inu Yasha looked at Miroku, who was smiling. Whether it was from the fact that they were getting food, or he was once again in the presence of their companions, Inu Yasha didn't know. 'Probably a mix of both,' he thought as they took their seats at the fire.  
  
'"Good morning, ladies," Miroku greeted the three girls. Kagome was stirring the ramen and Sango was watching Sara examine the package. "I assume you all are getting along?"  
  
"Very well," Sango answered. "I do believe that we have made a friend." Sara smiled at Sango and nodded to the men. "Kagome, is the food ready?" Sango said as she heard two stomachs growl loudly. Apparently, Sara and Inu Yasha were hungry. She smiled.  
  
Kagome said yes and fished out bowls for everyone. Shippo got up and sat between Inu Yasha and Miroku, mimicking the hanyou by putting his arms in his sleeves. "Hurry up," he said, bringing a smile to Kagome's lips. Shippo, however, got a bump on the head.  
  
"Stop that, runt. I don't act like that when I am hungry." Kagome handed out the soup to each of her companions, watching Sara and Inu Yasha wolf down the contents of their bowls. Before Inu Yasha could ask for what was left in the bowl, Sara did. All that was left of the ramen was in Sara's stomach in no time at all, leaving a very peeved hanyou in its wake. "Oi! Sara! You took the last of it!"  
  
"Hai, I did, so what?" a playful smile crept onto her face. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Kagome, I will take the bowls to clean them." Before Kagome could comment, the bowls were in Sara's claws, and she was heading to a nearby river. "It is the least I can do for the company!" she called back over her shoulder.  
  
Shippo climbed onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "I like her. She's nice!" he said, watching Sara mosey into the forest. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else, or am I the only one?"  
  
Sango and Kagome both nodded their heads, but their hearts were still heavy from what they had said to her earlier. "Yes, she is a wonderful person," Kagome said. "She seems like a nice friend, Inu Yasha. She told us about how you two met. I feel so sorry for her," she placed her chin in her palm.  
  
"I do too. She had witnessed you being betrayed. That is terrible for someone to see," Sango added. "It would've been so heart breaking to see your friend being betrayed by someone he loves and-"  
  
"Why in the seven hells does everyone think the same thing??" Inu Yasha said before heading in the same direction another hanyou had gone moments before.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other, very confused, and said at the same time, "What was that all about?"  
  
"It seems we have all been mistaken," Miroku replied, patting the kitsune's head. He had been knocked off Inu Yasha's shoulder when he stood up suddenly and walked away. Kagome raised her chin and looked at the monk. Sango voiced what she was thinking.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miroku?"  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha and I had a talk in the forest after he gave me a beating for, uh, interrupting him. He told me that he was never in love with Kikyo."  
  
"WHAT?" all three listeners couldn't believe what they were hearing. Inu Yasha never loved the priestess.  
  
Miroku simply nodded. "I couldn't believe it either, but he told me that he never loved her and the only reason he is going to kill Naraku for her is because she was betrayed by his form. But, love was involved, just not between the hanyou and the miko."  
  
"Then who was in love? Was Kikyo in love with someone?" Kagome asked. This whole situation was very odd. All this time they thought that Inu Yasha loved Kikyo, and that they had been betrayed together. Now they are finding out that Inu Yasha never loved Kikyo, and that there was another present during the betrayal.  
  
"Inu Yasha was in love with Sara."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: I know this chapter was kinda shorter then the others, but I am gonna start writing my sixteenth chapter. I will post them at the same time, because I cant do it till my brother gets home. He made it so that I can't get onto ff.net!! * cry * I think I hear Inu Yasha, I shall stop for now. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Inu: * enters door * SARA!! I got your medicine!  
  
Sara: My night in shining armor. * smile *  
  
Inu Face 


	16. Speak of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own him.  
  
Sara: * take pills with water * Thank you Inu Yasha, I appreciate it. Oh, Makinlifeabetterplace liked your chapter.  
  
Inu: Really? * smile * I liked it too. I got to beat up Miroku.  
  
Sara: You are a goon. I knew you'd put a scene where you got to hit someone in your chapter. * starts to rub Inu' ears * All right, now I give you chapter sixteen. It is kinda slower paced and gets kinda fluffy. Sorry, if you don't like fluffiness.  
  
~*~Chapter Sixteen: Speak of the Devil~*~  
  
Inu Yasha made his way to the river and saw Sara sitting on a rock, dishes clean and sitting next to her. He watched as she dipped her toes in the warm water. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, so Inu Yasha didn't know if she knew he was there or not. Sara swiveled her foot in the water.  
  
'I can't believe it,' she thought as a fish swam by. 'How could this happen?' "How could this happen right after I finally find him?" She asked aloud before burying her face in her hands to cry.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to her slowly. He hated to see women cry; it broke his heart. "Why are you crying, Sara?" He asked. She lifted her head to see him. He smiled. Her eyes were pink and kind of puffy from her crying. Tears had stained her cheeks and made them red. Sara sniffled.  
  
"No reason," she replied quietly. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She sniffled again.  
  
"You are such a bad liar," he said, causing her to smile. "You are ugly when you cry," he added, sitting next to her on the rock.  
  
"Now who's the liar? Your ears twitch when you lie. That's the way with all hanyous," she answered back. "So, what are you doing here?" she wiped her nose with her arm and cleared her face of all remaining tears as she turned to face Inu Yasha. Sara sat cross-legged, hands on her ankles, giving a look of innocence to her appearance.  
  
"I came to see if you needed help," he replied. It wasn't an entire lie, he had wanted to help, but he really wanted to talk to her. "Why were you crying?" he asked again.  
  
"Kikyo," she said quietly. "Kagome and Sango said she was taking you to hell. Is this true?" Tears began to build as she watched him.  
  
"I don't really have a choice, Sara. I owe her that much. She was deceived with my body. I have a debt I have to pay off." He looked at her as a tear fell down her face. 'She's gonna cry again,' he thought as he wiped the tear away with a clawed finger. "I wish I didn't have to."  
  
"Why do you have to? Who made her the one who chose your fate? Isn't that your job? Can't you change your mind? Please, Inu Yasha, say you can! Say you'll stay," That's as far as she got. She fell into his lap, crying, clutching his haori. He smoothed her hair and let her cry. As much as it hurt to admit, he could not change Kikyo's set path of taking him to hell. She wouldn't leave until he did. He heard a whisper through the sobs. "Say you'll stay with me."  
  
Before he could comfort her, soul gatherers hovered around them. The sudden chill in the air caused Sara to look up. Inu Yasha was suddenly wishing he had told Sara how he felt right then, but the interruption stopped him. Sara sniffled and wiped her face. On the other side of the river was none other then the emotionless Kikyo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, eyes as wide as dinner plates, "is in love with Sara? No wonder she was so devastated when she found out about Kikyo."  
  
Sango stared at Miroku. Sara and Inu Yasha were in love, and their love was going to be broken once again, by the same person. She and Kagome had brought doubt into a heart filled heart, and with that realization, Sango began crying. Kagome, having come to the same conclusion, let the tears flow, too. Shippo ran to Kagome and hugged her. She hugged him back, and felt little tears on her school blouse for Shippo was crying because they were. Miroku made his way over to Sango. He sat next to her and put his hand on her back. She collapsed into his arms. Although the position was a perfect opportunity, the letch kept his hands on her back, comforting her and telling her everything was all right.  
  
"We told her that Kikyo was going to take Inu Yasha to hell," Sango said into Miroku's robes. For a few minutes, the crying continued. When the tears stopped, Sango left the monk's arms, wiping her face on her kimono. Kagome still held Shippo, but they both had stopped crying. "Well," Sango said, half heartedly trying to make their talk with Sara seem better. "At least she knows. I think it is better know now so that she wont be completely broken when he leaves."  
  
They sat in silence, waiting for the two hanyous to return. Shippo looked in the direction they had gone, only to see that, hovering over the trees, were . . .  
  
"Soul gatherers," he whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned, and gaped at the three snake-like ghosts that were in the air.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Kikyo said, almost sounding amazed. "I thought you would have given up hope, but I see your love for Inu Yasha was stronger then I had anticipated." Her soul gatherers carried her over the water. Inu Yasha and Sara both stood beside each other. Sara's anger had risen, and so had Inu Yasha's. "Inu Yasha! Are you ready? I am getting tired of waiting for you."  
  
"No, Kikyo, I am not ready." Sara stared at Inu Yasha. He was still going to hell? 'Why? Just tell her no!' Sara pleaded with him in her head.  
  
"Inu Yasha, time is growing short. You must hurry and say goodbye. I will return in three days' time for you. You will go to hell with me then, ready or not." Her body was taken high into the air and carried away. Inu Yasha lowered his head.  
  
He was ashamed. Even though every muscle in his body wanted to tell her no, and that he was staying here, he didn't. He didn't tell her. Kikyo said that Sara loved him. If she was right, then he wasn't going to hell. If Sara told him how she felt about him, then he would stay with her. He needed to hear her say the words. Inu Yasha didn't want someone to say it for her, his ears needed to hear the phrase roll off her tongue. He looked at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
Sara had unconsciously grasped her katanas when Kikyo showed up. Now, she let them go and turned to stand in front of Inu Yasha. She took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said, letting go of his face. Their eyes locked, and she saw longing in his amber orbs. "Why can't you stay?" she sounded like a young child.  
  
"I want to, but there is only one thing that could make me." He stared at her. "I would only stay if someone said that they loved-"  
  
"INU YASHA!!" Kagome said, emerging from the trees, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: * cough * Well, there is another chapter for you all, and I hope it didn't disappoint you. Yes, kinda a bad place to leave off, but I am sorry. Chapter seventeen will be begun as soon as I have put an end to this note.  
  
Inu: You made Kagome interrupt her?!? You ARE the devil! I was correct when I said it before! I can't believe you!  
  
Sara: *rubs Inu's ears again, causing him to sit at my side * Suspense, Inu- chan. Suspense. It is key to my story. I write with cliffies and suspense. Well, until next chapter,  
  
Sara and Inu: Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	17. Day one

Disclaimer: I don't own him.  
  
Inu: Wow, three chapters in a day. You are on a roll, Sara.  
  
Sara: Yeah, well, when you're sick, cant read fanfics because of your brother, cant chat with your friends online because they are all at school, and there isn't anything on tv, there really isn't anything to do.  
  
Inu: Oh, so you basically have nothing to do but talk to me and write, right?  
  
Sara: Yep.  
  
Rikora= tell your mom I said happy birthday! * looks at inu who is confused * He says so too, right? * he nods, still a little confused * you need to get out more, Inu. Really? You wanna put me in one of our stories?? I feel so special! T_T I would be honored. Is Sesshy having fun over there? ~_^ I hope you are enjoying yourself, and make the most of the next few days with him! I don't care if I have to fight for him, but I would like to win. . .  
  
Inu: Win?? What do you mean 'win'?? Why do I have to be with you or that other girl?  
  
Sara: Well, Inu, right now you are with me, and you haven't complained. If I win, I will make ramen for you. . .  
  
Inu: PLEASE, RIKORA!! LET HER WIN!  
  
Sara: That's what I thought . . . ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter Seventeen: Day One~*~ (A/N: nice title, eh? ^_^)  
  
Inu Yasha turned to looks at those who were entering the riverbank. He and Sara walked to them and they began to talk.  
  
"Oh! I thought something had happened because I saw the soul collectors and I knew that you two were over here and I didn't know what was gonna happen and-"  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha said, stopping the slur of words spilling from her mouth. "We are fine, Kikyo just came to talk." Sara looked up at him and saw his ears twitch. 'Liar,' she accused to herself.  
  
Sara suddenly yawned, drawing the attentions to her. She looked at them, as their looked at her is surprise. They hadn't expected a yawn, seeing as how it was well past six in the morning. "What?" Sara asked.  
  
Kagome followed the suit. She hadn't realized how tired she had become. "I think we should go back to camp. I am very tired." Sara led the way, followed by Sango, Kagome, and Shippo, back to camp. Inu Yasha and Miroku brought up the rear, trailing behind in their own thoughts (A/N: they seem to be doing that a lot, eh?). The girls were busy talking to notice the fall of their companions.  
  
"So, what are you all traveling together for?" Sara asked, clasping her hands behind her head. The breeze had become warm, and the rays of sun had also increased the temperature. They walked to the fire, which still had a few embers glowing.  
  
"Well, Sango is traveling with me and Inu Yasha because she wishes to avenge the death of her village. Miroku wishes to put a curse to rest and also avenge the deaths of family. Shippo," Kagome continued, patting the kitsune on the head, "we found after he had been attacked. As for Inu Yasha and I, we found each other under the Goshinboku. I was the one who lifted the spell." Sara looked at Kagome as if she was an angel. This girl had released her love. "But, with the breaking of the spell, also came the breaking of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"How on earth did the jewel break? Who would be stupid enough to-" Sara began.  
  
"You are looking at the wench who did it," Inu Yasha said, taking a seat next to the wolf hanyou. Miroku sat between Sara and Kagome, and across from his beloved Sango. "She shot a crow who had swallowed the damn thing and shattered the sacred jewel. We are on an adventure. We are to find every shard." Inu Yasha explained what had happened with Kikyo, with the exclusion of the time frame in which he had left, to the entire group: how the betrayal took place and why he still had to look for Naraku in her name. He was a little curious as to why no one had seemed shocked when he had said he never loved Kikyo after hearing that they all thought he was. The only reason he could think for it was that Miroku must have already told them.  
  
As Inu Yasha was finishing his tale of what Kikyo had said to him and Sara by the river, he felt an odd sort of weight on his shoulder and stopped talking. The whole group looked up at the cease of words. Sara had fallen asleep to Inu Yasha's rhythmic voice. Her brown hair fell over her face, partially covering the smile that played on her lips. One of her knees was bent, sticking up in the air, and slumped over the other. Her arms were across her lap. Sara's mouth was open just a crack, making her breath audible.  
  
"I think," Sango said, smirking at the scene, "that we should at least get a little sleep before we head out." They all grabbed their sleeping bags that Kagome had generously brought from her time, and sprawled them across the grass. All, that is except the two who were sitting, one awake while the other sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Maybe I should tell her first,' Inu Yasha thought, looking down at Sara's sleeping face. A smile graced his as he gave into sleep like the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was the first to wake up. His eyes opened lazily as he observed his fellow travelers. The houshi had scooted dangerously close to the schoolgirl and taijiya during the night. Shippo was snuggled by Kagome's head, wrapped up in his tail. Inu Yasha was about to stretch his arms when he realized something, or rather someone, was lying against him. Moving his arms would prove a mistake because he had, while sleeping, wrapped them around the young girl's waist, as she done to his. He placed his chin atop her head, taking in her scent. It was like vanilla plants that grew near hot springs. Apples also joined the vanilla aroma. Never had Inu Yasha encountered such a mix of smells. One or the other, yes, but never together. It was intoxicating. He seemed to be drowning in this new scent. Inu Yasha moved his head so that his nose was at her neck and he breathed in again. His breath sent shivers down Sara's back, causing her to awaken. When she realized he was sniffing her, she laughed lightly.  
  
He froze, face turning red, but stayed in the spot where her neck and shoulders met. He had been caught and there was no turning back now. He took one last deep inhalation and removed his face, but not before it happened.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Osuwari!" The all too familiar subduing spell was cast. Kagome had woken up to see Inu Yasha advancing on a sleeping girl. In love with her or not, she was, or at least had been, sleeping. Now, he was face first in the dirt beside Sara, who was sent for a whirl when the man had started kissing the ground. Inu Yasha said all the curses he could think of. Sara sat, bewildered, as the spell wore off.  
  
"What in the hell happened?" She said, looking at Kagome. The schoolgirl sat up in her sleeping bag, arms crossed, with a scowl plaguing her soft features. The others were waking up, and Sango noticed Inu Yasha in a crater next to Sara, and Kagome's pissed off position. She couldn't help but ask the same question.  
  
"He," Kagome pointed an accusing finger at the hanyou crawling into another spot next to Sara, "was pulling a Miroku on Sara!" Sango glared at Inu Yasha and Miroku. "He was all over her while she slept!"  
  
"Why are you glaring at me, Lady Sango?" Miroku said, rather nervous. "I kept my hands to myself through the morning. I do believe that Kagome was merely using me as an example. It doesn't mean I had anything to do with Inu Yasha's perverted activities."  
  
Inu Yasha's eye began to twitch as a nerve was threatening to burst out of his skull. "Excuse me," Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's eyes landed on him, "but she did wake up, and if she was bothered, she would have said something. . ." Kagome blushed deeper then ever.  
  
"Oh, my!" she said, hands going to her mouth. "I am so sorry for interrupting you! Gomen!!" Inu Yasha just 'feh'-ed and Sara shrugged. Kagome tried to change the subject. "Well, um, I do believe now is as good a time as any to start our search. Would you like to tell Koga where we are going?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "If he trusts you, I should be fine."  
  
"All right," Kagome started to take every one's sleeping bags. When the camp had been packed away into the large, yellow backpack that had traveled for one full year, they all headed for the forest. Inu Yasha led the way with Miroku, Sara walked behind them, and Kagome chatted with Sango in the back. Shippo sat on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
They all walked together, the breeze blowing lightly. The sun, however, beat down on them through the trees, bearing heat down on the group. Sweat trickled down every face, exhaustions evident on the humans. Sara noticed this and smiled at her idea.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" She called. They all stopped and looked at her. "I smell water, so why not break for now and take a swim?" Sara rubbed her hands together and awaited replies. Kagome and Sango brightened at the suggestion and immediately agreed. And of course, the houshi also wanted to swim, not passing up the chance to see the girls in what Kagome called bathing suits that revealed much flesh. Sara smiled even more. "Majority wins! Follow me!" She ran deeper into the trees. In order to keep up with her speed, Kirara transformed (A/N: didn't think she was there, did ya? ^_^) and Miroku and Sango climbed on her. Kagome crawled onto Inu Yasha's back with Shippo cradled between them.  
  
They were all surprised with what they saw when they arrived.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Sara: All right, I gots some things to say to y'all. One: I meant to have this out Thursday, but I was sick, and then on Friday my stupid brother made me play video games with him. Sorry for the wait. Two: Inu Yasha won't eat any ramen until Rikora updates her fanfic 'The Inuyasha Cast's One Week In Hell.'  
  
Inu: Wo, wo, WO! * puts hands in front of him as if repelling something * Excuse me, but I don't think so.  
  
Sara: I do, and that's all that matters. * sticks out tongue *  
  
Inu: I think not, Sara! *tackles me to ground, pinning me * ha! * realizes position and blushes *  
  
Inu Face 


	18. It's All Fun and Games Till You Get Caug...

Disclaimer: Still don't own him.  
  
Sara: happy Valentine's Day, Inu Yasha! * hands Inu Yasha a bag of chocolates *  
  
Inu: What is 'Val Times' Day? * eats chocolate Hershey's Kisses® * Mmm. . .  
  
Sara: It's a holiday where people give things to each other to show how they feel. I gave you the chocolates to show you that I like you *smiles brightly *!  
  
Inu: Is that why I was supposed to give ya this? Your mom said that I needed to get you something. * hands me a red rose *  
  
Sara: * wide-eyed * OH THANK YOU!! * hugs Inu Yasha and gives him a kiss on the cheek *  
  
Inu: *blushes but hugs back * 'I guess she likes me since she got me something, but wait. . . I got her something too. Does that mean that I like. . . No, it couldn't be. . .'  
  
Sara: Inu-chan? Hello? Earth to Inu Yasha! * waves hand in face * Hi, are you still there? No matter. * lets go of him and puts rose in a vase * Now then, on with the story face!  
  
Inu: 'Story face?' What was with the face?  
  
Sara: Oh, well, in real life always saying face and I decided that I will from this chapter on! So, Inu face, if you wouldn't mind, I am going to write my story.  
  
Inu: I see where you got your name.  
  
~*~Chapter Eighteen: It's All Fun And Games Till You Get Caught~*~  
  
Sara had arrived at the river long before anyone else. 'If Inu Yasha only has three days,' she thought, testing out the temperature of the water with her toe, 'I will make sure he enjoys himself. Damn him, though. He shouldn't have to leave.' Sara walked next to a dry rock and began to remove her armor. She laid the clothing out on the rock, making sure it was in a 'sure-to-be-dry' spot. Even with the absence of clothing, she was still sweating. The sun beat down on her teasingly, as if to say, 'You cant do anything about the heat!' When she heard her friends in the woods, she walked into the water to where she was neck-deep in the cool, clear liquid. Then, they showed up, and dismounted from their rides. They began walking towards her, not knowing that underneath the cover of water, there was no cover at all.  
  
She took a few steps toward them. "Come on guys! The water is perfect!" She was now waist-deep in water and every mouth opened, and a pair of young eyes was shielded by Kagome's hand.  
  
'My Kami! Look at her body! Can it be anymore. . .luxurious?' His mind was racing as he stared at her. A smile crept to his lips. Her body was glistening in the mixture of water and sweat. The shine of the sun on water made her look like she was glowing. Her hair clung to her body, but fanned out behind her in the water. From where they were standing, you could barely make out the scars that were scattered along her chest and stomach. 'Ah, her chest,' he thought. The perfect ness of it made his body scream out in the craving to touch it. (Little did he know, another member of his group was having the same thoughts, only, if possible, more detailed.) He liked what he saw and it showed. When his fellow travelers looked him upon, his fate had been chosen the moment he entered the riverbank.  
  
"HENTAI!" a bone-shattering crack was heard as Sango's Hiraikotsu collided with Miroku's skull. SHE had seen that he was enjoying the scene. He fell to the ground, and Sango scolded Inu Yasha for still having his eyes glued to the wolf hanyou. He quickly turned around as the two girls went to join the one in the water, but not before giving Shippo to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sango, here," Kagome pulled two swimsuits out of her bag and handed one to the taijiya. Sango accepted a deep magenta one-piece and she left to change, followed almost immediately by Kagome holding a blue one, patterned with pink flowers.  
  
Miroku gained his composure when he remembered there was a naked woman in the water. He stood, facing Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well, there is someone you love in the water and you are just standing here. What does that say about you?" He stole a glance at Sara, who was now floating on her back. His eyes landed on the inu hanyou, who was a very bright shade of pink. Miroku couldn't help but crack a smile. "She being too forward with you, then, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Feh, of course not, monk. It's just . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Its just what?"  
  
"Miroku! SHE IS NAKED!!" he all but yelled. Sure, Sara heard him, but that only made her smile more. He was uncomfortable. She loved the way men acted when they were in a situation they couldn't handle well.  
  
"Hai, Inu Yasha, she is. So?" Before the inu hanyou could retort, Kagome and Sango reappeared in their bathing suits. While Sango decided to join Sara, Kagome went to her bag to retrieve trunks for the three males that were currently standing all together in what seemed like a huddle. Getting what she wanted, Kagome walked over to them.  
  
"Here ya go!" She said, handing them three male swimsuits. The deep shaded red one with white strips was given to Inu Yasha, Miroku was handed a solid dark purple pair, where as little Shippo was excited to receive his, which were a faded red color with four fox prints on the left pant leg. All three men fled into different directions to change.  
  
"Come on, Kagome! It ain't gettin' any colder out here!" Sara called out, motioning her to join them in the water. Sango was in the water next to her when Kagome fully submerged in the water. She rose to the surface, only to be bombarded by splashes from Sara and Sango from either side. They were dunking each other in the water when the boys came back. Not wasting any time, Miroku rushed in to join, followed by Shippo. Inu Yasha stood, watching and laughing as they all wrestled. He was hunched over, clutching his stomach, so he didn't even notice the absence of a member in the water.  
  
Everyone had started laughing with him, but for another reason. Without warning, Inu Yasha was soaked. He stood, arms out, letting the water drip off of him. He turned around to see Sara standing with a large pot (courtesy of Kagome) and a huge smile on her face. She was trying her hardest not to laugh at current appearance. His ears were shaking madly trying to dry. The mane of silver hair was matted to his head and back. Inu Yasha looked at Sara and her heart stopped. An evil smile filled with revenge graced his lips as she dropped the pot. She took off like a rocket and jumped off a rock and went head first in a perfect dive into the water. Inu Yasha followed in a not so graceful fashion.  
  
Miroku had a lecherous grin plastered to his face. Sango and Kagome watched in shock. Shippo was laughing as he watched Inu Yasha get drenched. His laughter hadn't subsided when the hanyous resurfaced. Sara was laughing hysterically as she tried to wiggle her way out of Inu Yasha's arms. When he heard Shippo's laughter in the background, his attention went from the love in his arms to the child youkai. Inu Yasha muttered something about how it wasn't funny when he was soaked. He released Sara from his grip and charged after Shippo, who instinctively darted for Kagome, moved back, knocking over Sango. Unfortunately for Sango, she fell into the water on top of Miroku. When they went down, the houshi took it as an opportunity to do what he had always wanted. He grabbed her under the water and brought her lips to his. Her eyes shot open as her face went maroon. But instead of doing what she mind was screaming, she did the opposite. She listened to her heart and kissed him back. The lack of oxygen got to the two lovebirds and they knew they had to go back up. She reluctantly pushed him away and floated up, him following right behind.  
  
They burst out of the water, gasping for air. A crash of laughter rang through the forest as they all looked to see each other. They all had hair tangled and wet. Sango and Miroku were both flushed form both the strain on their lungs and their kissing session. Sara would have been rolling on the ground, had they been on land. Instead, she was floating on her back, laughing, leaving her naked body exposed to the world. Kagome blushed when she saw Sara's position. Inu Yasha hadn't stopped glaring at the kitsune, but looked at Kagome when she stopped laughing. He followed her gaze to Sara, and he froze. Never in his life had he seen a woman naked. Now, he had seen one, namely his love's, female body and it made him freeze. Something deep in the pit of his stomach grew. It was like a heat he had never known. All of a sudden, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make her his. He was thrown out of his muses when an extreamly shocked voice called from the riverbank.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: Yes, I know, evil cliffie, but I wanted to get this out before half time in my basketball game was over.  
  
Inu: * eating chocolate and has it all over his face * Who's playin'?  
  
Sara: Kansas University and Nebraska. We are up at the half, 28-27. And I thought this chapter would be a good Valentine's Day chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Inu: do you have any more of this stuff? * points at empty chocolate bag * It's good.  
  
Sara: Yeah, let me go get it. Well, until next time,  
  
Sara and Inu: JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


	19. On the Verge

Disclaimer: don't even mention to me about owning Inu Yasha and Co. cuz I don't.  
  
Sara: Well, * scowl * I think I should write to pent my anger. Today just isn't my day so far, in fact, this whole weekend *throws arms into air * hasn't been good!  
  
Inu: Sara, calm down. What's wrong now? You were so happy yesterday.  
  
Sara: I may have looked it, but I wasn't really. I haven't seen my boyfriend face since Wednesday because he is retarded face and went to Iowa. Then, yesterday, my scab on my elbow * shoves elbow in Inu's face * started to hurt and now it's killing me face! To top it all off, WE LOST THE BASKETBALL GAME!!!! FACE!!!  
  
Inu: * kisses elbow * stop yelling.  
  
Sara: * blushes and is confused * Inu face, you just kissed my elbow...  
  
Inu: oh, * blushes * I didn't mean anything by it...  
  
Rikora= That doesn't seem fair. If she is the one I have to fight, and she's writing it, she has the upper hand. Oh well, * heavy sigh * can't win them all. But HA! I got Inu to kiss my elbow!! In her face! I am glad you loved last chapter. I would like to know what in particular you liked. Wow, you got Sesshy face to cower, go us! I can too! * high five * Wow, you torture him, and I though I was mean, but hey, we all have our own ways of torture. * evil smile * OH NO!! You have power; I have the feeling that might be a bad thing...  
  
Inu: * laughing * Sesshomaru is cowering to a girl! HAHA!!  
  
Sara: INU YASHA! * Inu's turn to cower ^_^ *  
  
All right, on with the chapter! I think I am going to have this one span to the night of Inu Yasha's last day. Alas, with that said, I must add that this story will be coming to an end shortly. I think I will have a few more chapters, maybe two before he meets up with Kikyo. I may have a fight between Kikyo and some of the group, or maybe just Inu Yasha, or something. I don't know, I will have to think about it. It will be as good as I can make it. And I am going to try and come out with another fanfic soon, but I have to think of what I wanna type about. If I get an idea, I will expand on it and give a little preview of it in my last chapter. You got any serious ideas, then go ahead and tell me.  
  
Inu: You talk too much.  
  
Sara: I do not, I was only trying to tell my readers what was going on.  
  
Inu: Well stop already and you on with the story.  
  
~*~Chapter Nineteen: On the Verge~*~  
  
When Sara heard her brother's voice, she immediately submerged her body in the water, hiding it from his view. Even though they were related, she was still hesitant on showing her body to youkai. She turned to face him, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, Koga! Wanna join our swim? There's enough water to go around!" she swam to the edge, still under the water. Shippo followed her, but not to talk with Koga. She left the water to be in the shade with Kirara, who was sleeping peacefully underneath a tree. Koga smiled at his sister's carefree attitude, a change from what it had been when she worked with his father. He looked at the others, who, with the exception of Inu Yasha, were splashing each other.  
  
"I only came to see what that sound was. It sounded like laughing, but I wasn't sure," he answered, as she giggled at the memory of Inu Yasha chasing her. "I don't think I should."  
  
"Kay, but it's your loss. Actually, I think I will come out," Sara stood, and her brother turned around, allowing her to get her armor on. Although Koga didn't watch, Inu Yasha did and Sara smiled at him when she noticed. When she was clothed, Koga sat with her on the rock and they talked, catching up on the past six months.  
  
Inu Yasha had joined the others in their game, 'Marko Polo,' or what ever it was Kagome said. For two hours, they played, cooling off and having fun, while two groups either slept (Shippo and Kirara) or talked and laughed (Sara and Koga). At around five o'clock, according to Kagome's watch, everyone was changed and dried. Koga had left, giving Kagome a hug and Sara a kiss on the cheek as good-byes. And so they pressed on with their search for Shikon jewel shards.  
  
~*~Day Two~*~  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The demon easily averted the large boomerang, even in the dark. Her weapon easily flew back to her hands as Sango jumped back to avoid a deadly swing from one of his four strong arms. Sango screamed when a kick from its leg sent her crashing into a nearby tree. A thin trickle of blood fell down her face from right above her left eye. Kagome ran to her side, helping her up. Sango swayed as her legs tried to find their strength. She was going to be out for this fight. Her ribs were bruised and she could hardly walk. Her attacks were started when Miroku had been put to the same fate as her: not being able to fight anymore. He was knocked out from a blow to the head from a smaller demon. Kagome started bandaging her wound.  
  
"You damn bastard!" Sara screamed, unsheathing her katanas as she and Inu Yasha attacked, him going left and her right. They both hit, slicing his arms off. Blood went everywhere as the grayish purple limbs fell to the ground; writhing in what life they had left. The stench was strong, but both hanyous kept their minds on the task as hand. Sara screamed in anger as the demon tried a retreat. She laughed evilly.  
  
"You think you're getting away? Inu Yasha! Deliver the final blow!"  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" the inu hanyou hollered as he slashed through the wind scar. The successfulness was shown when the beast fell, split right down the middle, into his own pool of thick blood. Inu Yasha looked at Sara, who was hunched over, grasping her stomach wound. Kagome walked over to the beast and grabbed all three jewel shards he was carrying. She then turned back to the group.  
  
Miroku was slowly gaining consciousness and Sango was sitting next to him, eyes closed in pain. Kagome's eyes landed on Sara, who was grasping her stomach and trying to keep her balance with her katanas. She ran to her, helping the wolf hanyou to the first-aid kit. Inu Yasha followed, uninjured. Sara gave Inu Yasha a weak smile.  
  
"We did it," he returned the smile for only her to see. "We defeated a youkai who had three shards."  
  
Kagome laid Sara down on a blanket. At the beginning of this fight, Sara had taken a slash to the gut by one of the youkai's claws. It wasn't ling, but was very deep and bleeding horribly. Kagome lifted her armor to just below her breasts, revealing the wound. It was shaped like a check mark, starting low on her left side near her hip, partially circling her bellybutton, and cutting her right ribcage. Another gash accompanied it, slashing the left ribcage and down her stomach. Blood was spilling and Kagome hastily bandaged it, adding necessary herbs to help with the healing. Although he didn't show it, Inu Yasha was worried. A few of her ribs were sure to be broken; her internal organs may or may not have been ok with the deepness of the cuts.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, placing her hand on his, I am almost positive she will be ok, but we need to get her to Keade to make sure. We cannot go at too fast of a pace, or else the wounds might start bleeding even worse. So, no running off in front of everyone to get her there." Miroku was sitting up beside Sango, whom's pain had finally subsided. They sat, watching as Kagome tried to convince the inu hanyou to take it slow going home.  
  
Kagome stood and the rest joined her suit except for Sara, who had only sat up before taking in a sharp breath. Inu Yasha knelt down, motioning for her to attach herself to his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, using him as support as they slowly rose together. He was still crouched over when she was standing, so Sara could wrap her legs around his waist. Inu Yasha had his hands on Sara's upper thighs, helping her into a comfortable position. He stood up completely and she laid her head against his back, giving in completely to her exhaustion.  
  
~*~Day Three~*~  
  
Sara sat on the roof of Keade's hut in a thin kimono that she was offered by the old miko. The sun was close to sinking down past the horizon, so she knew it was past seven in the evening. A tear managed its way to her cheek and she swatted it away angrily. "Damn it," she cursed aloud. 'I still haven't told him how I feel and time is running out. If I don't tell him, Kikyo will take him to hell with her.' "Damn it!" she said, a little louder then she intended.  
  
Inu Yasha had been watching her as he stood with Miroku. They had been sent by Kagome to get more water from the stream by the village. "Hurry up, monk. She needed the water for ramen and I need the ramen. It's a life or death situation."  
  
"I hardly believe that you need the ramen to keep living." Miroku stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, but if I don't get ramen because you didn't get the water," he cracked his knuckles, "then you wont be alive to see the morning."  
  
"All right, I get it!" Miroku put up his hands in defeat and went back to getting the water. He removed the large pot from the stream and headed back with Inu Yasha to the hut. Upon arrival, Inu Yasha smelt the salty tear that had been spilt. Instead of going in, he jumped to join Sara on the roof. Although she wasn't crying, she was still depressed and seemed on the verge of more tears. He landed next to her, and she looked at him with a smile. A weak, but meaningful smile that held sorrow and pain, but mainly regret.  
  
"What's the matter, kid?" he asked playfully.  
  
"She's coming for you tonight," she answered quietly, looking away. He was leaving, and she was never going to see him again.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. He had been so worried about Sara's wounds that he had forgotten that tonight was that night. The sun fell behind the horizon and a full moon shone brightly. He was searching in the stars for a way to tell her that he loved her. Seeing as to how he was never one to say his feelings, Inu Yasha was having a very hard time finding the words to explain. His head jerked towards Sara when he heard a shiver. Her arms were wrapped around her body as a cold wind blew by. Her blonde hair fell around her as he realized how cold she must be in her human body.  
  
"Here," he said, pulling off his outer haori. He put it around her shoulders, and pulled her into his chest for additional warmth. "Tonight's your night, eh?" he felt her nod. "Sara, what wrong? Were you crying earlier?"  
  
"Feh," she said with a mocking smile as she pulled away from him, "me, cry? I think not." Seeing as how she had no ears on the top of her head, she though he wouldn't have known she was lying. Inu Yasha, however, heard an unnatural quiver in her voice and he smiled back.  
  
"Liar. Please tell me. I want to know. This is my last night, and I need a friend to talk to," he looked in her hazel eyes and she almost broke down. Tears rimmed her eyes, and she silently cursed at how hard it was to control herself in this form. But her heart had began to break the moment he said he was leaving.  
  
"Why?" She asked silently, wiping away her tears. "Why do you have to leave? I don't want you to."  
  
"Why don't you, Sara?" he wanted to hear her say the words. He needed to hear them. 'Please tell me you love me.' He inched closer to her face, as she did his.  
  
"Because I love-" she was cut off.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I have come!"  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: EVIL CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Inu: How can you do that to them? The readers are gonna be really pissed at you.  
  
Sara: I know! And when they are, I know I have don't my job. Well, I don't really have anything else to say except that I am willing to hear ideas for new stories or what ever. I know it sounds kinda stupid to ask for ideas since most of you could probably write them for yourselves under your own names, but oh well.  
  
Inu: You are so weird.  
  
Sara: You like it too!  
  
Inu: So what if I dooo......not?  
  
Sara: INU YASHA!! Did you just say you liked me??  
  
Inu: NO! of course not! * blushes *  
  
Sara: Sure....any way, JA NE!!  
  
Inu Face 


	20. Through It All, One Thing Stands True

Disclaimer: Me no ownee.  
  
Sara: wow. I finished a chapter, wrote a chapter, and now I am beginning another all in one day! I mean, sure, on Thursday I wrote two and started another, but still. I am glad to report that my boyfriend called me earlier so-  
  
Inu: You are STILL with that guy?  
  
Sara: Yes. I have no reason to not be. No one else likes me and I am perfectly happy with him.  
  
Inu: But I love you so- * slaps hand over mouth *  
  
Sara: * wide-eyed and blushing * Do you really, Inu Yasha??  
  
Inu: I, uh...yes.  
  
Sara: * throws myself on him * Oh, Inu Face! I love you too! But, how am I gonna explain this to 'T-Bone'? (that's my boyfriend's nickname)  
  
Inu: Well, once I mark you, there wont be much to explain. Just say you are mated with me and that'll be enough. If he doesn't get it and still goes after you * cracks knuckles * I will make him get it.  
  
Sara: Oh, Inu Yasha, you still don't understand you cant just kill people. * shakes head *  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty: Through It All, One Thing Stands True~*~  
  
Inches away from her lips, Inu Yasha licked his lips. He was so close to kissing her. He felt her breath when she spoke.  
  
"Because I love-" So close, yet so far away.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Sara and Inu Yasha froze, lips gracing each other. "I have come for you!" Sara closed her eyes and looked away, leaving Inu Yasha craving her touch more then ever. The soul collectors hovered around Kikyo as she walked to Keade's hut, as everyone inside ran out. Sara jumped off the roof and stood in front of everyone. Kikyo stood before her, a cold smile filled with pure hatred played on her lips. Sara glared at her with disgust.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing here, bitch?" her growl was loud, but not as fierce as she hoped because she was in her human form. "I don't know what the fuck you think you are going to do, but I swear I wont allow it." Inu Yasha was watching. He moved his hand slightly and was met with something slick and hard. He lifted Sara's katanas. Had she been awaiting for Kikyo's presence? If so, then why didn't she take her weapons?  
  
"My dear," Kikyo said, her evil smile never wielding, "I have come for what is rightfully mine. The three days I have given him to say his good-byes are over and I am tired of waiting." She turned to make her way to Inu Yasha, who was currently climbing down from the roof. Sara moved so that she was in her path, keeping her from the hanyou.  
  
"Oh go ahead, my dear Kikyo," sarcasm dripped from every word. "You wont. I forbid it. You took him once. I wont let you do it again," Sara looked her right in the eye, never breaking contact, even when she heard her friends move toward them.  
  
"Sara, you pathetic excuse for a living being. I don't know why I didn't kill you when I found you. I knew you were trouble," Kikyo said, again trying to maneuver around her. "I don't see what Inu Yasha sees in a piece of filthy life like you. You shouldn't be allowed to live after tonight. You have been a pain in everyone's side since you were born." Sara's stature wavered a little at this comment. She was deeply hurt. Kikyo just voiced one of her worst fears and she was about to enact the second: taking Inu Yasha away. Kikyo was halfway to Inu Yasha when Sara bounded in front of her a third time.  
  
"You bitch!" Tears were streaking Sara's face. Inu Yasha heard the entire conversation. He was shaking in anger. Kikyo had said all those horrible things to his one love. "You can insult me and my existence and my life all you want! But don't think for a minute I am going to let you take my one love away from me a second time!" Sara was screaming now, so everyone heard every word. "I lived my life wandering if he would ever be awoken, and thanks to her," she gestured toward Kagome, "he was! You were nothing but a bitch who felt that just because you were betrayed by a look-alike you have to drag him down to fucking hell with you!"  
  
Kikyo stood there, frozen. Her plan had backfired. Instead of her words breaking Sara down, they seemed to make her stronger. While she was pondering on this fact, Sara switched her gaze to Inu Yasha. Even in her human form, she could sense his anger. She saw his knuckles were white around the hilt of her katanas.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she whispered, turning her sight back to Kikyo, "please hand me my katanas. It is time I send this piece of trash back to hell where she belongs."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at them, only to see they were a few feet away. He walked to them, taking his place next to the wolf hanyou. The whole time he had just been standing there, he was making his decision and preparing to make his announcement to his friends, Kikyo, and his love. How he was going to break the news, he wasn't sure, but he had to. He had to make it all stop. Inu Yasha couldn't let his friends be persuaded by Kikyo any longer. He placed the katanas in Sara's hands, but gave her a glance that told her to not kill Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo," he said, noticing that Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo had all formed around them, "you have made your request." Sara looked up at him, fear evident in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha, I have. Come, we must go. Time is not something that I have patience for anymore."  
  
"Inu Yasha, no," Sara looked to her feet. He was actually going, and this time there was no hope left to bring him back. There was no arrow to pull, no spell to break. Nothing, but a sad, lonely, empty space where her heart once was. A single, solitary tear fell from her eye to her cheek, to the ground. "I love you," she said in a weak whisper. (A/N: I could end it here, but I am not THAT mean...or am I? No, I'm not.) His ear moved to the sound of her voice. He still faced straight ahead.  
  
Sara couldn't stand the heat ache any longer. She didn't want to watch him go into the farthest reaches of hell with Kikyo. Him standing there, eyes on Kikyo, was enough to make her break down. She couldn't take anymore. As fast as she could, she kissed him full on the lips and ran into the forest, leaving a very confused crowd of friends in her wake. Kikyo started to laugh.  
  
"Do you see what waits you here, Inu Yasha? A houshi with questionable morals, a taijiya with no one but the houshi, and my damned reincarnation! Oh, not to mention a wolf hanyou that has no right to even be on this earth!" She was still smiling when she finished.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red with rage. "Why doesn't she deserve to live, Kikyo?! All she ever did was love me for who I was! You couldn't even do that! If you have to change something in order to want it, then why want it at all?? You wanted me to be full human and she doesn't care!" Inu Yasha was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He had sat back, regretfully, while Kikyo badmouthed Sara and now he wasn't going to take it anymore. She walked up to him, her soul collectors circling him. His anger was getting the best of him. Then, it came back to him.  
  
She was the one he was here in the first place. Kikyo was the one who trapped him in his slumber for 50 years. Kikyo was the one who had persuaded him and his friends, trying to kill Kagome. She was the one who was always trying to drag him to hell with her. And now, she had driven away the only one he ever loved. His anger did get the best of him. He was going to stop this once and for all.  
  
"Good-bye, Kikyo," He said, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The blade transformed and he used it. At a diagonal angle, he sliced. Kagome screamed, and was comforted by Miroku and Sango, with a crying Shippo on her shoulder. Kikyo gasped as the blade made contact with her. Souls flew into the air; along with the piece she had first taken from Kagome. It flew to her, knocking her onto the ground and taking her breath away for a short period of time. She was gasping for breath when Kikyo's body disappeared. Inu Yasha went to Kagome and the others to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku said, setting Kagome up, "She shouldn't be far. If you hurry, you should catch her."  
  
~*~  
  
She ran. To where, she wasn't sure. She just had to get away. He was probably gone by now; that would explain the scream. Sara cried harder as her feet hit the forest floor. She didn't know how long the ordeal had strung out, but the sun was rising. 'All night,' she said to herself. 'I watched him delay his departure for a night. I made him. If I hadn't been there, he would have left and had it over with.' "Damn you, Kikyo. How could you?"  
  
She ran until she came to a clearing. The clearing had to have been at least a mile away, for she had run a long time. She fell to her knees in the middle of the grass as her demonic powers returned to her. But, even with them, Sara couldn't hide her sadness. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly as the ground became soaked with tears. "And through everything, all the chaos and heartbreak. Through it all, I still love Inu Yasha."  
  
"And he loves you too."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Sara: Another evil cliffie face!! HAHA! I did it again! Haha!!  
  
Inu: Stop dancing, mate. You can dance after. Now you have to finish typing.  
  
Sara: * sits back down * OK face. I will. I hope you all liked it. I couldn't bring myself to be too detailed or string out the description of Kikyo's death any more then I did. Like I said before, I really have nothing against her. I only killed her because she wanted to take my Inu Face away! * hugs Inu tight * And I couldn't have that.  
  
Inu: * hugs me back * Yeah, I couldn't have it either, that's why I killed her.  
  
Sara: OH! Who do you think was the owner of the voice?? I know!! * raises arm in the air * I know!  
  
Inu: Sara, love, it is almost midnight. Why are you so full of energy??  
  
Sara: I think it has something to do with you suddenly saying how you love me and all that jazzy stuff. Hey! Are you gonna mark me and all that?? I think it'd be really neat if I was marked! Oh I would be yours forever then wont I? * Inu nods * YAY FACE!! Then do it!! I wanna be yours!! I am so happy!!  
  
Inu and Sara: JA NE (face)!  
  
Inu Face 


	21. Stick To It

Disclaimer: I may be marked by him, but I don't own him.  
  
Sara: I have been thinkin' of what my next story is gonna be all night. I didn't fall asleep right away because I was still all hyped up from what my Inu Face said. So, I took that time to think of my next story. I don't have it all planned out yet, but I have an idea. And don't worry, every one, it will be an Inu Yasha/ Kagome fic.  
  
Inu: You are gonna write about me goin' with another girl? What about you??  
  
Sara: Feh, don't worry. It's just a story. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to.  
  
Inu: Oh. OK, whatever, mate.  
  
Sara: I love the sound of that! I am Inu Yasha's mate! * cough * Anyway, on with the story! This will be the last chapter of this fanfic, so I will be closing it off. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I really liked writing it. I can't wait till I get to writing my next story. I hope no one's ever done it before, because then I might be turned in for copying. . Oh, and Rikora, I kinda need Sesshy back now, sorry. * drags Sesshy away *  
  
~*~Chapter Twenty-One: Stick To It~*~  
  
Sara lifted her head, shock evident in her saucer-sized eyes. 'He isn't...he couldn't be.... he...' She turned to face the woods from which she came. There he stood, long silver hair billowing in the wind as he started walking toward her. '...Is...' "Inu Yasha?" she said, unsure of what she was seeing.  
  
"Sara, why are you crying?" he asked with a cocky smile. She couldn't help but melt in his eyes as he sat next to her. Her throat went dry and she gulped. Was he really here with her, or would she wake up to find she had fallen asleep, crying in the field. If she was dreaming, then she was going to make the best of it.  
  
She leapt into his arms, pressing her lips firmly against his lips. Then, just as quickly, she backed away. "I can wake up now," she whispered to herself.  
  
How could she think that this was a dream? Did she really think he would go to hell with Kikyo, especially after he had heard her say she loved him? He heard her whisper, and he grew angry. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes by lifting her chin with his index finger. "Sara, you aren't dreaming. I am here, and I am never leaving you. Not now," he pulled her into a possessing embrace, "not ever."  
  
They were like that for a while: Sara sitting in his lap, holding on like there was no tomorrow. Their silence was interrupted when Sara began to giggle in his haori. He pulled her away slightly so he could see her face. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Koga," Sara replied, looking him in the eyes, smiling. He grunted. How could she be thinking of him when they were finally together? "He told me that if I wanted something bad enough, that I would get it if I stuck to it. He explained to me that that is how I came to be. He said that he stuck with his promise to Father to get him a mate. His mate was human and I was the ending result," she placed her hand on her chest, emphasizing her point. "'Stick to it,' he told me, 'and you are sure to get it sooner or later'. Then, I met you," she then put her hand on his chest. "When I saw you pinned, I made my own promise. I promised I would find you and tell you that I love you. I stuck to it for 50 years."  
  
"Stick to it, Sara," Inu Yasha said, taking her hand, "and you are sure to get it. And get it you have." He kissed her, with all his passion and love spilling from him to her. She snaked her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. Sara shyly licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He replied by running his own tongue against her fangs. The response was immediate, for she moaned against his kiss. He smirked at himself. His hands ran down her back, in soothing circles.  
  
"Well, I guess that is done with," Miroku commented, apparently loud enough, even from the trees, for the two hanyous to hear him. Their kiss ended, and Inu Yasha sent a death glare at the houshi. Kagome and Sango automatically ducked behind some bushes, trying not to be seen, but Shippo's tail gave them away.  
  
"I swear you are all DEAD!" Inu Yasha flew at them, chasing them all around. Sara sat, laughing at the scene. Her only thought was on her new promise. An evil smile crept to her face. She would mate him, no matter what. Oh, yes, he would be hers. She stood and walked to where they were all wrestling on the ground.  
  
'Stick to it, and you are sure to get it sooner or later,' Koga's words rang through her head as she joined her friends.  
  
~*~End Story~*~  
  
Sara: Yes, this chapter was short, but I could really see how I coulda made it longer. Oh, well. That's it, its all over. No more story. I wish I coulda thought of how to make it longer, but I didn't. I really liked this story. In all actuality, this was the first story I have ever completed outside of school assigned ones.  
  
Inu: Does this mean I have to leave now? You said that I could only stay till you were done with your story.  
  
Sara: * pushes stray hair from his face * Poor Inu Face. You don't HAVE to leave, its all up to you.  
  
Inu: Well, if I am gonna stay, I am gonna do what I want. Got it?  
  
Sara: * rolls yes * Fine. You can do what you want. * Inu picks me up bridal style * What do you think you are doing??  
  
Inu: * evil smile * What I want to do. You are marked, now it's time to make it official.  
  
Sara: Fine, but let me say good-bye! Good-bye! I am off to become Inu's mate!! * large smile *  
  
Inu: Baka! You have to tell every one, eh? * carries me off to my room *  
  
Inu Face 


End file.
